<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convenience by DeandraAlleyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868899">Convenience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeandraAlleyan/pseuds/DeandraAlleyan'>DeandraAlleyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eothiriel - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeandraAlleyan/pseuds/DeandraAlleyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes even when we take a wrong turn, we still end up on the correct road. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i><br/><b>This one is a bit unusual.  Technically, it is AU to what little Tolkien wrote for details on Eomer &amp; Lothiriel, but I do basically adhere to his story of their getting together.  This idea just struck me and I thought it might be fun to explore it, as it opens up possibilities that we don’t have if the story is done traditionally. </b><br/></i><br/>   <i><br/><b>Also, though Tolkien told us that Theoden had other sisters than Theodwyn, he never gave any details about them.  When needed, I have given them names and backgrounds for any given story.  Once I have named them, I tend to continue using that name for that person in all stories, even when the details vary.  This is true for those sisters (Eomer’s aunts) and also for Imrahil’s wife and Elphir’s wife. </b><br/></i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i></i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>Sometimes even when we take a wrong turn, we still end up on the correct road. </i>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p>  <i>(Minas Tirith, Jul, 3019 III)</i></p><p>"Eomer!  Welcome!” King Elessar greeted his dear friend.  The two men embraced, dispensing with the formality normally displayed by royalty, in favor of their usual easy camaraderie.</p><p>The remainder of Eomer's party hovered behind him, and Elessar finally stepped back to nod at them collectively, “Welcome to you all.  We will soon have you settled in your rooms so you may be refreshed after your long journey.”</p><p>With Elessar leading the way, and Eomer at his side, the group trailed into the King's house and had soon been directed to their lodgings for the night.  They had been made aware that a small party would gather in the library for conversation and refreshment, for anyone who was inclined to participate, and then were left to their own devices.  Some chose to wash and rest until suppertime.  Others washed, freshened their clothing and then made their way to the library.</p><p>Eomer was pleased to find that Imrahil and his family were already there when he arrived.  It had been several months since he had seen his friends, and this time Imrahil had his daughter, daughter-in-law and grandson with him also.  Introductions were made, and Eomer was surprised to discover that the woman holding the two-year-old boy was Lothiriel, and not the boy's mother.  The child was snuggled so close into her embrace he had thought surely the pair belonged together, but apparently the young woman had a warm relationship with her nephew.</p><p>Elphir had remained in Dol Amroth during the War, to rule in his father's absence and see to the defense of the city, so this was Eomer's first opportunity to acquaint himself with Imrahil's heir.  He found Elphir to be more sober than his younger brothers, but affable nonetheless, and Eomer was soon comfortably involved in a conversation with the man and his wife.</p><p>They had been there socializing for nearly half an hour when the library door opened to admit a new person to their number.  An older, stately woman moved into the room, bearing an infant in her arms, and the sight was so incongruous that all eyes curiously fell upon her.</p><p>Eomer turned as the room became much quieter and, when he spotted the pair, he went quickly over to them, taking the child in his arms.  The baby curled against his shoulder and continued to sleep, causing more than one eyebrow to raise.</p><p>"I would like to introduce my aunt, Lady Minleoth of Aldburg,” he said, and then went around the room giving the names of those gathered.</p><p>Imrahil stepped forward to place a hand on the baby's back, asking, “And who might this be, Eomer?”</p><p>There was an expectant hush as all awaited the answer, and then a stunned silence when it came.  “This is my son, Elfwine,” Eomer told them quietly.</p><p>Quick furtive glances darted between several people as they considered this new information, but no one quite had the nerve to ask for a more complete explanation of this astonishing revelation.  Eomer had little doubt it would be much discussed behind his back, but at the present he had no inclination to go into any further detail about the matter.  For the time being, they would simply have to think what they liked.</p><p>With a quiet smile, Elessar quipped, “Are you attempting to best me by being the first new king to produce an heir, Eomer?  Now my council will not let me rest until I have matched you!”</p><p>All in the room chuckled, and the humor lightened the tension.  Eomer well knew that sooner or later he would have to explain, and that the story would make the rounds.  It had been rather unfair of him to spring this on his friends so unexpectedly, but how else could it have been done?  Mentioned in casual conversation – “Oh, by the way, I have a son.”  Possibly he could have left the child in Rohan, and allowed them to discover it when they reached Edoras, but he had wanted the boy with him.  He could not take lightly the responsibility of being a father.  Through him this child had come into the world.  He would not fail in caring for him.  Already, he had come to love the infant more deeply than he had ever expected.  His aunt had opposed traveling with a baby at such a young age, but there would be too many times they must be separated.  This was not such an occasion, and he would not pass up having his son near whenever possible.</p><p>Before the gathering dispersed, his aunt approached and said quietly, “I must lay down for a while, Eomer.  You had best let me take…Elfwine…with me.”  Eomer didn’t miss her hesitation in using the name he had given his son.  Minleoth had named the child in his absence, and did not approve of the change he had made in that regard.</p><p>For an instant, Eomer was torn, not yet ready to relinquish the boy, but recognizing the wisdom of her suggestion.  He was still learning to care for an infant, and was not yet comfortable with feedings and diaper changes.  A movement to his left caught his eye and he turned to find Lothiriel standing there.  “My lord, would you perhaps allow me to care for the child.  I know the ladies would enjoy a chance to hold a sweet-smelling baby if you are agreeable, and I am happy to see to any needs he might have until he is returned to Lady Minleoth.”</p><p>Eomer hesitated ever so briefly, but despite his aunt's disapproving look he nodded.  “Thank you, Lady Lothiriel.  I would appreciate your assistance.  We should be fine with Elfwine until supper, Aunt.  Go and rest.  I will bring him to your room before we go eat, so Hild can put him down for the night.”</p><p>Reluctantly the older woman nodded, and excused herself.  Once she was gone, Eomer turned apologetically to the woman standing beside him.  “My aunt has not quite accepted that I am suitable for tending a baby, even my own son.  I confess my skills in such matters are limited, but I am a willing student and I have gotten much better.”</p><p>Lothiriel laughed at his words.  “I am sure you do fine, my lord, and clearly your son is comfortable in your arms.  I have seen some men who are so agitated by the nearness of a baby that children are fretful whenever they come close.  As for the skills, only time will remedy that!”  She paused, then added, holding up her hands toward Elfwine, “May I?”</p><p>Though loath to part with the boy so soon, he handed the infant over to her arms, and watched as Elfwine awakened, blinking up at the woman holding him.  Gently she began to rock and croon to him, as she stroked his cheek with a finger.  “My, what a handsome child, and those blue eyes are riveting.”  She looked up at Eomer, and then observed, “I assume he gets those from his mother, though in most other respects I believe he resembles you, my lord.”</p><p>For a moment, Eomer was unsure how to respond.  Was she trying to lead him into conversation about his wife?  But, no, she dropped her gaze back to the baby and seemed not to expect any comment from him.  Other ladies in the room began to gather round, now that Lothiriel held the baby, one or two of them reaching out to stroke his hair or hand.  Elfwine grinned at the attention, and Lothiriel shifted his position so he was facing outward in her arms and could look around him.</p><p>Eomer almost felt superfluous, though he continued to hover nearby keeping a watchful eye.  Imrahil joined him and observed with amusement, “Give a group of ladies an infant to admire and they are lost to all else in the room!  I would say you have made quite a splash, Eomer, but I fear you are forgotten in their preoccupation with your son!”</p><p>The two men chuckled, and Eomer allowed himself to be drawn into conversation once more, while he kept an eye on Elfwine from a distance.  After half an hour, the child began to fuss and instantly Eomer went on the alert, starting to move toward Lothiriel even as the child's nurse did likewise.  </p><p>Apparently Lothiriel had some experience with babies, however.  Having checked the diaper, she commented, “I believe he must be hungry.  Is there a bottle?”  The nurse quickly produced one from a satchel she carried and handed it over.  In Rohan, it was quite acceptable to nurse a child as needed, but Hild had been forewarned that Gondorian society frowned on such things.  Accordingly, they had obtained a Gondorian nursing bottle for use when it was not possible to feed the child otherwise.</p><p>Eomer was just pondering whether it would be rude to request she give his son back, and allow him to feed the infant, when Lothiriel looked up and asked, “Is feeding a babe one of those skills you have acquired, my lord?  Should you like to attend your son or shall I do it?”</p><p>Elfwine was beginning to squirm in agitation, and there was no time for Eomer to do more than flash a grin of gratitude.  “I have not had occasion to learn how to do it, but I am willing to attempt it.”</p><p>Taking that as a request to do it himself, Lothiriel held out the baby for him to take, and once Elfwine was settled in his arms, offered the bottle as well, helping him to get everything started.  After watching him for a moment, she chuckled, “You do very well, my lord.  It would seem you have more aptitude and inclination than most men.”  </p><p>She cast a meaningful glance at her eldest brother and Eomer grinned.  “Elphir did not help feed his son?”</p><p>"Oh no,” she assured him with a solemn look.  “That is not something the heir of Dol Amroth does!”  She glanced again at her brother and then back at Eomer.  “However, there is something very appealing in a man caring for an infant.  Especially you who are such a renowned warrior.  It is quite unexpected, but refreshing.  One does not anticipate a warrior being so tender.”  </p><p>The last was said quietly and, since most everyone had moved away from them, likely he was the only one to hear.  He rather suspected she intended that, so as not to embarrass him, but he could not quite restrain a slight blush anyway.  He had never undertaken the care of his son to impress anyone, but merely because he desired to do it.  This was his child, a part of him, and he wanted to care for and protect him in all ways.  It had never occurred to him to think it unusual.  Indeed, in Rohan the fathers often were quite involved with their children, even as babies.  True, for the most part feedings and diapers were the province of their wives, but he knew several men who had tended sick children, and cleaned up more than one mess in the night.  He had always intended to be that kind of father.  He just had not anticipated being left alone to do it, or having to rely on a nurse instead of a wife.  Though his marriage had been in haste, he had always expected it to be what his parents' marriage had been – a partnership.  </p><p>His thoughts were distracting him from the task at hand, and Elfwine was beginning to fuss.  “I believe you should burp him now, my lord.  Likely he is feeling a little uncomfortable,” Lothiriel suggested.  She reached for the bottle so he would have his hands free, and glanced toward the nurse for a cloth to drape over his shoulder.</p><p>As it was nearing mealtime, Arwen invited the guests to return to their rooms to freshen themselves and then assemble in the dining room in an hour.  Slowly the group began to disperse, and Lothiriel started to move away to accompany her family.</p><p>"Lady Lothiriel,” Eomer said, halting her.  When she turned back to him, he told her sincerely, “I thank you for your aid, and your patience.”</p><p>She smiled warmly at him.  “Not at all, my lord.  I am happy to help, and I do hope you will allow me to assist you at times while we are visiting with you – along the road and once we reach Edoras.”</p><p>He nodded agreement and she turned away.  Elfwine let out a loud burp that brought his attention away from the door with a grin.  “Well done, young man!” he laughed, then settled the boy back in his arms and offered the bottle once more as he moved toward the door.  The nurse trailed dutifully behind him, keeping a worried eye on the pair as they walked to his chambers, where Eomer finished the feeding before relinquishing his son to be settled in for the night.  Kissing the boy's forehead in farewell, he whispered, “Sleep well, my little Elfwine.”</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>The funeral march to Edoras was slow, hot and dusty, not to mention tedious.  Eomer was grateful for his son's presence in the party, needing that bright spot lest he be overwhelmed with emotion about the purpose for their journey.  It yet seemed impossible that both Theoden and Theodred were gone, leaving him to rule in their stead.  The day he had watched the Black Tower fall, he had thought life was looking up.  Now, with the weight of Rohan's needs on his shoulders, and the unexpected responsibility of an infant son to care for, he felt as though the breath was slowly being crushed out of him.  The only saving grace had been Eowyn's presence at Meduseld, but too soon she would leave to marry, and where would he be then?</p><p>Of his two surviving aunts, only Minleoth was in good enough health to assist him in raising Elfwine.  Even so, he was not at all certain she was equal to the task, particularly as the boy got older and more mobile.  Further, the two of them did not always agree on how things should be done in caring for the child.  While he readily deferred to her knowledge of babies and meeting their physical needs, in general, her determination that Eomer should be kept at a distance from the child annoyed him greatly.  </p><p>Perhaps her own parents had seen fit to raise their children under the care of a nurse, but he was not content to do so.  He wanted to be an important part of Elfwine's life, and he could not do that if he was largely absent from it.  Too often his role as king would force a separation.  Why may he not leap at any opportunity he could find otherwise?</p><p>At least for the journey, the Lady Lothiriel was proving a beneficial ally.  His aunt seemed willing to hand Elfwine over into a woman’s care and keeping, and thus to tolerate Eomer hovering nearby when the princess had the baby.  Lothiriel appeared to understand the battle raging between him and his aunt, and readily sought occasion to step forward to ease the tension.  </p><p>She was very good with children.  That first glimpse of her with her nephew had indicated it was so, and Elfwine eagerly warmed to her.  She had confessed a great fondness for children, and had been pleased that her sister-in-law had been willing to allow Lothiriel’s participation with her children.  Alphros had been joined by a baby sister shortly after the War ended, one of the reasons Eomer had not met Elphir's family or Lothiriel at Elessar's coronation.  Lothiriel had remained in Dol Amroth to assist Alcathir with Alphros and the newborn.</p><p>One evening, as they were walking with Elfwine after supper, Lothiriel vocalized what had largely been unspoken between them.  “I get the impression your aunt thinks you unequal to the task of caring for your son,” Lothiriel ventured.</p><p>Eomer gave a growl of irritation.  “Indeed!  She thinks a Rider of the Mark unable to properly tend a child.  I can care for my horse most adequately.  Why should I not be able to do the same for my son?”</p><p>Lothiriel choked back a laugh, and Eomer flushed red, then added, “Very well – perhaps that was not the best comparison to make, but it is essentially the same.  Each has needs that must be met, even if there are different skills required.”</p><p>"She is probably right,” Lothiriel replied, drawing a startled look from Eomer before adding, “but that does not mean said Rider is incapable of learning what he needs to know, if he chooses.  I grant you there are few men willing to put in the effort, preferring to give the problem over to their wives or nurses, but those who sincerely attempt to learn can do so.  You are ample proof of that.  You already do a creditable job of it.”</p><p>Eomer blushed at the praise, though it pleased him to hear it.  His aunt's complaints and arguments had begun to make him doubt his aptitude in this arena, and he did not wish to inflict unacceptable care on his son.  “Thank you for saying so,” he told her sincerely.  “I shall redouble my efforts, despite my aunt's protests!”</p><p>For a seven-month-old, Elfwine had traveled well.  He had not been fussy, and did not seem to object to being bounced along in the carriage.  As Lothiriel was unaccustomed to riding for more than pleasure, she had spent most of their trip in a carriage also, so when Minleoth grew weary, she had offered to have Elfwine join her so the woman could better rest.  The first time she had suggested it, Minleoth's eyes had narrowed with suspicion, but when Eomer readily accepted on behalf of his aunt and his son, there was little she could do.</p><p>When at last Edoras loomed in sight, it both relieved Eomer and filled him with dread.  The next few days were not going to be easy, and he was glad that Eowyn was still here to help him through the funeral.  He tried to focus on the bright spot of announcing Eowyn's betrothal, but inevitably his thoughts slipped back to Theoden, fallen, and his own inadequacies, and it was a constant battle to keep the melancholy at bay.</p><p>Entertaining guests proved an unbearable strain and, fortunately, with Faramir at her side, Eowyn looked to be managing better than Eomer was with the crush of people around them.  She easily slid into her role as hostess of Meduseld, not seeming to mind so much now as she once had.  Indeed, Eomer thought wryly, she appeared almost eager to demonstrate to her betrothed how capable she was, more than just with a sword in her hand.  It was hardly as though Faramir needed impressing.  The man was totally besotted with his sister, but still it pleased Eomer to see her enjoying what she was doing rather than resentfully going through the motions.  Between Faramir’s presence and the activity, Eowyn seemed to be coping with her grief more easily than her brother.</p><p>Imrahil's daughter readily stepped forward to assist his sister, and between the two of them, Eomer was able to put in brief appearances but otherwise absent himself from most activities.  Apparently, though, the princess from Dol Amroth was not satisfied to only see to the needs of his guests, but took every opportunity to engage him as well.  She seemed to understand that he would become thoroughly morose if left to his own devices, and she did not appear willing to allow that.  Though it sometimes irritated him, he could not help but be grateful that she was saving him from himself.</p><p>Clearly she was quite astute, for she innately recognized that the best way to pull him from a foul mood was via his son.  That sweet face gurgling up at him reached him as nothing else could, and invariably when Lothiriel came looking for him, it was with Elfwine in her arms.  How she managed to wangle the child away from his aunt so often, he dared not ask.  Minleoth was still watching the young woman with guarded eyes, and did not hesitate to advise Eomer of her disapproval.</p><p>As they walked in the garden behind Meduseld, two days after the funeral, Lothiriel made it known that she was aware of his aunt's response toward her.  “I do not think your aunt cares for my attention to Elfwine, and the time I spend with you,” she observed.</p><p>Eomer grinned apologetically and told her, “Perhaps not, but I appreciate all you have done.  Her own mother was from Gondor, so I cannot think what makes her so hostile toward you.”</p><p>Lothiriel laughed.  “Can you not?  Surely you realize, my lord, what she is thinking.  Why would any available young woman of the nobility frequently seek out the child of the young king of Rohan, if not to impress the father?  She fears I am husband-hunting!”</p><p>The thought had never occurred to Eomer, though he suddenly acknowledged to himself that it should have.  He still had offered no explanation as to the origin of Elfwine, but there was certainly no evidence of a wife at Meduseld.  Perhaps his preoccupation with Theoden's funeral had kept him from rationally examining his situation.  Likely as soon as it was known that he had no wife, there would be many willing to fill the role.</p><p>"And is that what you are doing?” he asked curiously.  Somehow he could not envision her behaving in such a way.</p><p>"No,” she smiled, shaking her head.  “I am sure there are those that think we would make an eligible match, but my motives are much more basic.  I love babies and Elfwine is adorable.  And, his father is pleasant company as well!  But I have no ulterior motives, my lord.  Rest easy!”</p><p>He let out a laugh, his first in quite some time.  “To be honest, if you had been, your efforts were lost on me!  I failed to notice until you mentioned the possibility.”</p><p>"Well, your aunt will be relieved to hear that!  And it will surely please her no end when I return to Gondor once and for all!”</p><p>Eomer's brow twitched at her final remark.  He had not considered her departure.  Imrahil and his family were intending to remain longer, even as the rest of the funeral guests were slowly trickling out.  Elessar's party was gearing up to leave for Isengard in a few days, where he would bid farewell to the remainder of the fellowship.  Eomer had been glad things would quiet down at Edoras once more, though he was sorry to see so many close friends leaving, not knowing when they might be reunited.  Still, he discovered he would miss Lothiriel's company.  Well, he would just have to make the most of her visit, and make a point of taking Imrahil up on his offer to come visit Dol Amroth while in Gondor for Eowyn's wedding.</p><p>
  <i>TBC</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>(Edoras, Aug, 3019 III) </i>
</p>
<p>With the exodus of the guests, a semblance of routine was restored to Meduseld.  Imrahil readily stepped in to act as mentor to Eomer in whatever way he wished, and the king was grateful for the older man's wise counsel.  Eowyn had become friendly with Lothiriel also, during her visit to Rohan, and now that Faramir was gone, Eomer’s sister took every opportunity to ply Lothiriel with questions.  Some pertained to life and conduct in Gondor's court, but more than once Eomer heard her pumping Lothiriel for information about her cousin.  Though Lothiriel had not seen a great deal of her cousins from Minas Tirith in the past few years, she good-humoredly told Eowyn anything she could to satisfy her.</p>
<p>Even though the funeral was past, and the strain on Eomer had eased somewhat in that regard, Lothiriel continued to spend time with him and Elfwine, and he always enjoyed the interaction with her.  The more time he spent with her though, the more his thoughts drifted back to her comments just after the funeral.  Much as he did not want to think about such things just now, he would soon need a wife.  He had already provided an heir, but he knew Rohan would want a queen standing beside him.</p>
<p>While he might wish to continue on as before, and hope to fall in love with a suitable woman in the future, it was unlikely that would suffice.  The Rohirrim were still nervous after the War.  A king was all very well and good; an heir even better, but without a wife there was no chance of other children in case something should happen to him or Elfwine.  Only in the marriage of their king would his people begin to feel life had stabilized, and the future secured.</p>
<p>Already his advisers had mentioned the subject to him.  Even they did not know the full circumstances of his previous marriage that had resulted in this son, but they were most eager for him to enter into marriage once more, preferably forming an important alliance in the process, as his sister had.  Particularly in light of her presence at Edoras for the funeral and her attentiveness to the king, more than one had hinted the Lady Lothiriel might be a suitable queen for Rohan.</p>
<p>Clearly, no one gave much thought to what his feelings might be for Elfwine’s mother, and that rushing him into a second marriage was thoughtless, at best, and inconsiderately cruel.  He had known Cafliss so little, and they had been separated so much, that his grief likely was not as deep as it should have been, but still he had cared for her, and believed their love would have flowered once they had more opportunity to nourish it.  He did not wish to dishonor her memory, or all she had sacrificed for him.</p>
<p>The other consideration was the princess herself.  It was not that Eomer did not like Lothiriel; indeed, he found her quite pleasant and charming.  But he did not love her, and he had very much wished that to be a part of any marriage he entered.  Further, he did not think she loved him either, so why would she agree to a marriage of convenience?  One adviser, who had spent time in Gondor before the War, had pointed out that arranged, political marriages were quite common in the land to the south, but that did not make the idea any more appealing to him.  How would a man even approach a woman with such a suggestion?  Surely she would be offended and storm angrily away.  Certainly his sister would.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Lothiriel did seem the most likely candidate to fill the void.  He needed a wife and queen, and she was eminently suitable.  She was good with children, a proven diplomat, well schooled in court protocol, and had run her father’s household after the death of her mother.  Likely there was no one <i>better</i> suited than she, and they were at least friendly.</p>
<p>For several days, Eomer wrestled with the matter.  He knew what he should do, he knew what was expected of him, but it was difficult to take a step he found so objectionable.  In the end, though, he knew he could not continue on alone.  Once Eowyn was married, he likely would be buried under his responsibilities.  He <i>had</i> to have someone at his side, and she was the only person he could even think to consider.  And he much preferred turning over Elfwine’s care and keeping to her than leaving it to his aunt.</p>
<p>With a good deal of trepidation, he invited her to meet with him privately after breakfast one morning, several days before her family was due to depart for home.  If she thought his request odd, she did not say so, affably following him down the hall to his study.</p>
<p>Once inside, he paced the room for several minutes while she watched him curiously, waiting for an explanation.  How did one even begin such a discussion?  At length, he sat down at his desk and rubbed his face, then took a deep breath and plunged in.</p>
<p>"I have little doubt that you, like everyone else, are quite curious about Elfwine and his origins.  I have not kept it secret because I am ashamed of it, but rather because, with everything else taking place, it did not seem an appropriate time to offer up an extensive explanation.  However, I have a matter I wish to speak with you about, and that subject makes it necessary that you be aware of the history.”</p>
<p>Lothiriel nodded, remaining silent.  It was evident this was difficult for Eomer, and she did not wish to make him more uncomfortable by pushing for quick answers.</p>
<p>Eomer again rose and paced the room as he recited the account of his past.  “I had met Cafliss several times at Aldburg, and we had always enjoyed one another’s company.  I do not know if it was the War making life seem so uncertain, or the need to have someone I felt close to, but on one of the last pleasant evenings I spent there, I proposed.  We had dined and danced at a local tavern, shared kisses in the moonlight and, the next thing I knew, I was proposing marriage and she was accepting.  The flush of excitement likely overwhelmed our common sense, but at that moment it was something we both very much desired.”</p>
<p>"Did you love her?” Lothiriel inquired.</p>
<p>Eomer sighed, and shrugged.  “We barely knew one another.  Ours was a quick and dazzling romance, ending in a hasty marriage before I had to depart to battle.  We hardly had time to become acquainted before I was gone, and did little more than consummate the marriage.  The situation in Rohan began to deteriorate so rapidly after that, I was able to see her only infrequently.”</p>
<p>When he paused and fell into his thoughts, Lothiriel persisted, “Did you know she carried your child?”</p>
<p>He shook his head.  “We wed in secret because Grima Wormtongue had poisoned the mind of the king, and was methodically eliminating any threats to that control.  Those threats included my cousin, Theodred, and me.  I feared if Grima learned of my wife, he would use her against me or, at the very least, harm her.  We were wed two days after I proposed, spent a blissful night together and then I was gone.  The siege of Rohan was intensifying by then and I did not get back very often, and even then sometimes only for an hour or so.  We only came together as husband and wife three times, so I never truly considered the possibility that a child would come of it.  I fully expected not to start a family until the War was ended and Rohan was once more safe.  Not until I returned to Rohan, after the War, did I learn that my son had been born as my wife was taken from me.”</p>
<p>Pausing by the window, Eomer stared out in silence, and for a moment Lothiriel thought he was not going to continue.  </p>
<p>He let out a long sigh and then looked at Lothiriel.  “I know what I am asking of you is most unusual, and I will not be offended if you choose to decline.  The fact is, I need a queen at my side, and a mother for my son.  I cannot see that I will have much time or opportunity to seek either, giving such a search the proper attention.  I grew to greatly admire your father and brothers during the War, and since I have met you, I have been impressed with you as well.  You are an intelligent woman of good character, who is well schooled in politics and could readily fill the role of queen.  Further, I have seen you with your nephew and with my son, so I know you are very good with children.  My son would be well cared for.  I am asking you to marry me, Lothiriel.”</p>
<p>He turned away, not wanting to see her expression while she considered his proposal.  It was insane to even be suggesting this to her!  She surely must think he had taken leave of his senses.</p>
<p>"And what of you, my lord?  My being queen will meet the needs of your people, and my being your wife will give your son a mother, but what about you?  Do you desire nothing of me?” Lothiriel softly inquired.</p>
<p>Eomer's troubled gaze flicked out the window to his right, and he moved over near it.  At length, he answered, “Perhaps in time I will come to feel affection for you, Lothiriel.  Perhaps in time we will both wish for you to be a wife in more than name only.  But that time is not yet.  There is too much else I must concern myself with just now.  All of Rohan is depending on me, my son most of all.  My aunt is aging, and ill-equipped to be caring for an infant.  I do not have the luxury of allowing my own feelings to decide the matter.”</p>
<p>He turned back to face her, continuing, “I realize what I ask is unfair – for you to marry a man you barely know, without love, and give your all for his people and his son, with nothing in return but a title and his great respect and gratitude.  I could find no fault with you if you refused, or indeed laughed in my face for even suggesting such madness.”</p>
<p>Slowly Lothiriel rose and came to stand facing him, her hands folded in front of her.  Steadily meeting his gaze she told him, “I am the daughter of a prince, my lord.  I understand 'duty', and realize that the needs of a leader's people come before his own.  I am honored you would consider me for your queen and to raise your heir, and I should be pleased to fill those roles and aid Rohan in any way that is within my power.  You are a good man, and I should not be sorry to claim you as a husband.  I will hope that one day we may come to desire our marriage to be a true union, and not just an alliance of convenience.  I accept your offer.”</p>
<p>For a moment, it did not register with Eomer that she had agreed to his proposal, but then he nodded in acknowledgement.  “I will do all I can to…make your time in Rohan one of happiness,” he vowed.  “If there is ever anything I can do to that end, that I have not noticed, please do not hesitate to bring it to my attention.”</p>
<p>They stood awkwardly, not looking directly at one another, until Lothiriel smiled and touched his arm.  “Perhaps we should go speak to my father now.  There is not much time to make arrangements before we return to Dol Amroth.”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Eomer nodded and wrapped her hand around his arm to escort her from the room.  He had thought mentioning this to Lothiriel would be the most difficult part of it, but now that he faced the prospect of explaining this to Imrahil, he was inclined to believe he was mistaken about that.  Would his friend be opposed to such a proposition for his daughter?  Would he be angry that it had even been suggested?  Forcing himself to be calm, Eomer wrestled the impassive countenance on his face that had served him well as Third Marshal.  Soon enough he would know Imrahil’s reaction.</p>
<p>It took some time to locate the prince of Dol Amroth, and move to a private location for their conversation.  To Eomer’s surprise, Imrahil did not appear overly stunned by their explanation for the meeting.  He cast a discerning look at his daughter, who met his gaze steadily as he asked, “You have agreed to this, Lothiriel?”</p>
<p>"Yes, Father, I have,” she told him firmly.</p>
<p>Dropping his gaze to his hands folded in his lap, Imrahil pondered for a moment, and then told them, “My daughter is old enough to know her own mind in such things, Eomer.  If she has agreed to your offer, then I will not oppose it.  I would prefer that she married for love.  Not everyone can be so fortunate as her mother and I were to eventually come to love one another as we did once we were married.  But I know you are a good man, who will treat her well and properly see to her needs.  Certainly she could do much worse in marriage and, if it is not too audacious of me to say, I believe she will make an excellent queen for Rohan.  When do you propose this marriage take place?”</p>
<p>Eomer blinked at the question.  In truth, he had not thought beyond the proposal itself, so he had not yet considered the details.  Noting his slight confusion, Lothiriel offered, “Perhaps it would be best to wait until the spring.  That should give me time to sort out my affairs in Dol Amroth and make arrangements for my belongings to be brought here.  It will also enable us to announce it, and allow guests to travel at a better season of the year.”</p>
<p>It was a sensible assessment, and Eomer nodded his agreement.  “That sounds quite reasonable.  What think you, my friend?”</p>
<p>Imrahil smiled at the king and answered, “I do not think you need me to decide for you in this matter.  Certainly it is a mixture of what normally happens in Gondor, and what I have heard takes place in Rohan, as to length of courtship.  It would also give the two of you more time to become acquainted, if only through letters, and allow Lothiriel to brush up on her knowledge of Rohan’s history and customs, as I have no doubt she will want to do.”  He smiled at his daughter in amusement and she returned it; he knew her too well.</p>
<p>"Then we are agreed,” Eomer said.  “Is there anything else I have forgotten?”</p>
<p>Imrahil crossed his legs and wrapped his hands around his knee before saying, “When shall we announce it?  Do you wish to trothplight here before we leave?”</p>
<p>"Yes,” Eomer said thoughtfully.  “I might as well let Rohan know what is coming, and give them time to get used to the idea.  Plus it will get my advisers off my back about this issue.  Once it is known, then Lothiriel will be free to acquaint herself with Meduseld and how it is run, and she can let me know if there is anything in particular she requires or wishes for me to do before she comes to live here.  Shall we announce it tomorrow, mid-morning?”</p>
<p>"That is fine with me,” Lothiriel told him, glancing at her father for his response though she did not seem concerned about what it would be.</p>
<p>"Fine.  Tomorrow it is, then,” Imrahil said as he rose.  He looked at the couple who had also stood up and smiled.  “I suppose I should offer you my best wishes!”</p>
<p>Lothiriel laughed and moved into his embrace.  “Of course you should!”  She kissed his cheek.  “Do not worry, Father.  I am content with this decision.”</p>
<p>Imrahil held his daughter close, hoping that was truly the case.  It would be difficult to part with her, especially with her moving so far away, but he had meant what he said.  She would do well as queen, and likely she would be a good wife to Eomer.  Hopefully, at some point love would come, and it would prove to be a fulfilling marriage for them both.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>The trothplighting the next day was met with more than one shocked look, not the least of which came from the siblings of the betrothed couple.  Lothiriel’s brothers, though surprised by this turn of events, were pragmatic enough to accept it fairly quickly.  They had always known that Lothiriel would one day wed, and this was an apt match for her.  Added to that was their great regard for Eomer personally, so they could not find reason to object. </p>
<p>Eomer’s sister was another matter altogether.  The people of Rohan married for love, not political gain, and she knew her brother had not known Lothiriel long enough for this to be a love match.  While Eomer had not spoken to her of his decision, she suspected it was motivated by circumstance rather than any feelings on his part for the young noblewoman.  She could not even begin to understand why Lothiriel had agreed to it.</p>
<p>Arguments with her brother against the marriage proved fruitless.  He adamantly refused to listen to her objections, dismissing them as inconsequential and, considering the pleased look on the faces of his advisers, Eowyn could guess they were part of the king’s motivation for this foolhardy act.</p>
<p>She had come to like Lothiriel, and considered her a pleasant and sensible person.  Having failed to persuade Eomer to be rational about this, she next attempted to work on Lothiriel.  The day after the announcement was made, Eowyn engaged Lothiriel to go for a walk with her on the barrowfields, where they could speak privately.  Once they reached their destination, Eowyn wasted no time in broaching the subject on her mind.</p>
<p>"Lothiriel, do not misunderstand.  I consider you a fine woman, and you would make an excellent queen for Rohan as well as a good wife and mother.  But I do not think this marriage of convenience is wise.  What of the future?  If you and Eomer do not marry for love, what is to hold you to it if you meet someone later who wins either of your hearts.  You would not be free to then marry that person and find happiness.  This may be a quick solution to certain problems, but it is dangerous.  And I do not wish to see anyone bound in a marriage without love.  I know that is not uncommon among Gondor's nobility, but it is not so in the Riddermark.  Please, reconsider this – for your own good and for that of Eomer and Elfwine.  My brother is not thinking clearly, and he is making bad judgements in haste.”</p>
<p>"I appreciate your concern, Eowyn, but we are quite fond of one another.  Having married, I will look no further, and I do not believe your brother will seek affection elsewhere once we are wed.  I know you find it strange, but my own parents were an arranged marriage.  In time, they grew to care deeply for each other.  Not all such marriages are so dreadful as you imagine,” Lothiriel patiently explained.</p>
<p>Eowyn stared at her with incredulity.  “You cannot be serious!  Marriage is difficult enough without going into it with such low expectations!  It will be all the harder since you will not only be Eomer’s wife, but Rohan’s queen.  You are making a grave error!”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Lothiriel turned away.  “You are entitled to your opinion, Eowyn, but unless Eomer withdraws his offer, we <i>will</i> be wed in the spring.  I have set my course, and I am content with my decision.  Please try to accept that.”</p>
<p>She struck out back toward the city, and Eowyn had little choice but to follow.  Clearly their discussion was ended in Lothiriel’s mind.</p>
<p>For the remainder of Lothiriel’s time in Edoras, she moved around Meduseld giving closer attention to the details of how the household was ordered.  The head housekeeper, Eledferth, ran a tight ship, and Lothiriel suspected it would be difficult to assert her authority.  Still, there was little reason to do so unless she found something unacceptable, and at a glance that did not appear to be the case.</p>
<p>Lothiriel also made a point of going out into town more, giving her a chance to meet some of the people living in Edoras, and providing them with an opportunity to come to know her a little.  Up until now, most of her time had been spent among the nobility of Edoras, but the common people would also be her subjects and she did not want them to feel she was unapproachable.  While most of the nobility had readily accepted her as Eomer’s bride-to-be, the commoners were more reserved, clearly intending to wait and learn more about this woman from the south.  The older ones still remembered another Gondorian who had been their queen, most unsatisfactorily.  They were not eager to repeat that experience.  Eomer had warned Lothiriel about his grandmother, Morwen of Lossarnach, and the ill legacy she had left.  Little wonder the people of Rohan did not warm to her immediately, but she was determined to bring them around eventually.</p>
<p>Too soon, the party from Dol Amroth was departing.  Lothiriel had made a lengthy list of things she needed to do once she arrived home.  The evening before they left, she and Eomer had walked in the garden with Elfwine one last time, saying their farewells.</p>
<p>"Will your aunt remain at Meduseld through the winter to care for Elfwine?” Lothiriel inquired.</p>
<p>Eomer nodded reluctantly.  “Much as I disagree with her on many points, I still would prefer Elfwine under the care of a relative than a servant.  No doubt she will quite enthusiastically do her best to keep me at a distance from my son.”  He moved away from her, his mood darkening.</p>
<p>"Everyone behaves as though it is odd for me to want to hold and care for my son,” Eomer complained sullenly.  “What is wrong with it?”</p>
<p>Lothiriel restrained a smile at the question.  “Nothing.  You are Elfwine's father, and the king.  You may do whatever you wish, Eomer.  And, by virtue of our marriage, you will make me Elfwine's mother.  If I find no fault in your actions, then who may gainsay us?”  Moving to stand near him, she laid a hand on his shoulder, adding, “They merely find it unusual for a man to be so desirous of being actively engaged with an infant.  Do not let it trouble you.”</p>
<p>Somewhat mollified by her answer, he grinned with eagerness.  “I am looking forward to doing things with him.  Teaching him to ride and fight, playing games with him – this will be his first real winter and I shall introduce him to snow!”</p>
<p>Noting Lothiriel’s attempt to choke back laughter, he asked, “What?  Why do you laugh?  Did I say something wrong?”</p>
<p>"My lord…Elfwine will not yet be a year old come the winter.  He is far too young for snow, I am afraid.”</p>
<p>At Eomer’s look of bewilderment, she explained, “He will not be able to do more than stand and stare at the snow, and perhaps grab a handful, but beyond that it will offer nothing he can appreciate.  He will not be physically able to throw snow balls or build snow figures for at least another year.  He will quickly become cold and wet, and want to return inside to the warmth.”  She smiled apologetically at having to break this obviously disappointing news to him.</p>
<p>Eomer let out a sigh.  “I suppose you are right.  My aunt said as much, but I did not want to listen.”  Then, with a sheepish grin, he added, “I suppose I may postpone finding a pony for him also?”</p>
<p>Lothiriel burst into laughter and nodded.  “Yes, that would best be deferred for a couple of years!  Although I am sure the Rohirrim learn to ride at a much younger age than most, I cannot think it can be readily taught until the boy is at least three, and able to hold onto the saddle.  It will take a few years beyond that before he can begin to use the reins to steer by himself.”</p>
<p>Though not what he wished to hear, Eomer found it did not bother him so much to get such admonishment from Lothiriel as it did from his aunt.  Perhaps it was in the delivery.  Somehow his aunt always seemed to be domineering and condescending whenever she opposed anything he wished to do with Elfwine.  Lothiriel simply pointed out the logical reasons why he must wait a while, without making him feel his intent was totally ludicrous.  More than ever, he was convinced it had been a wise move to propose to her.</p>
<p>
<i>TBC</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3</b>
</p>
<p>Writing to Lothiriel was difficult for Eomer.  While the Rohirrim rarely used a written language, his uncle had been born and raised in Gondor.  Thus, Theodred, Eomer and Eowyn had all been taught to read and write Sindarin.  Even so, Eomer was not comfortable expressing himself in the written word.  He preferred to see a person's face.  It was far too easy to conceal thoughts and intent in writing.</p>
<p>Each letter he produced was a struggle, but he persisted in the effort since he felt he owed it to Lothiriel to stay in touch, and respond to her many questions.  At least in that, it was easier.  She seemed to understand his reticence, and used her queries to spur their discourse.</p>
<p>If he was honest, he very much enjoyed her letters to him.  They were long and detailed, keeping him up on news from Gondor as well as inquiring after Rohan, Elfwine and Eomer himself.  While his life did not offer a great deal of free time to compose letters, Lothiriel's epistles always left him with an urge to answer right away, even if he found the process itself laborious.</p>
<p>By the time came for their return to Minas Tirith for Eowyn's wedding, Eomer discovered he was looking forward to seeing Lothiriel again.  He had not realized how much he missed her relaxing presence and their strolls with Elfwine.  It had given him more relief from his burdens and worries than anything else had done, and for a fortnight he could once again be succored by her.  </p>
<p>Originally, he had hoped to travel to Dol Amroth for a visit, after the wedding, but with winter drawing near and much still to be done on the homefront, he dared not spare the time for it just now.  Perhaps next fall, after they had been wed, Lothiriel would enjoy a visit home and he could then have the opportunity to see her birthplace, reunite with her family and look upon the sea for the first time in his life.  She had written much about the sea in her letters, and he was eager to experience it firsthand.</p>
<p>Eowyn's mood during their travel to Gondor alternated between excitement over her own wedding, and continued disapproval of his betrothal.  She still had not given up on trying to convince either him or Lothiriel that this was madness, and that they should not go through with the wedding.  Nothing he had said appeased her in the slightest, and he knew Lothiriel had also unsuccessfully attempted to help Eowyn accept their decision.  Well, she would <i>have</i> to accept it.  He would not turn aside from this course he had chosen.  Whether or not she liked it, he was convinced it was a wise decision, and that he was unlikely to find anyone better than Lothiriel to fill the proscribed roles in his life.</p>
<p>Indeed, what man in his right mind would reject the lady of Dol Amroth.  She had the elven beauty of her rumored ancestry, was extremely accomplished and completely affable.  But more even than that, she was down-to-earth.  He would not have expected a Gondorian noblewoman to readily fit into Rohirric society, but she had done so with ease.  Imrahil's daughter had none of the conceited airs about her he had always mentally associated with the nobility.  No, a man could do far worse than claim her as his wife.</p>
<p>As Minas Tirith came into sight on the horizon, Eowyn seemed to either forgive him his bad decision, or simply forget it in the wake of her own pending nuptials.  The ride across the Pelennor was less tense than the entire trip prior to that point, and Eomer was grateful to be able to turn his attention to his sister's happiness and not focus on his own.</p>
<p>The majority of the Rohirrim camped on the Pelennor, along with quite a few others who had traveled to the White City for this event.  With rebuilding still underway, housing was yet at a premium within Minas Tirith and only the highest ranking guests could be assured of a room.</p>
<p>Not until supper did Eomer get a glimpse of his own betrothed.  Looking as lovely and composed as ever, she came to warmly greet him before they were seated.</p>
<p>"Eomer, it is good to see you again,” she smiled.</p>
<p>Catching her hand, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.  “You as well.  Have you been here long?”</p>
<p>"We arrived yesterday.  Father and my brothers wanted to provide moral support to Faramir.  As joyous as he is because of this blessed event, he still keenly feels the absence of his dear brother to share this moment with him.”</p>
<p>Eomer nodded in understanding.  “That is reasonable.  I am glad he still has family to be with him for the occasion.”</p>
<p>"And what of you?  Who comes from Rohan to be with Eowyn?  Your aunt and Elfwine, I hope, in addition to the most important person – you.”</p>
<p>With a grin, Eomer laughed.  “I am not certain Eowyn would notice if I was missing!  She is so excited about this that all else is forgotten.  But, yes, my aunt Minleoth and Elfwine are here as well.  Our other aunt was not well enough to make the long journey.”</p>
<p>Just then, they were joined by a servant who directed them to their seats and the meal began.  This was a smaller gathering, mostly just for family.  Over the next few days, the betrothed couple would be hosted at several feasts leading up to the wedding banquet itself, but Elessar and Faramir had elected to have at least one private family gathering first.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Though Eomer was largely free to walk about Edoras unattended, with the large influx of visitors for the wedding, it was deemed unwise for him to venture out into the city without a small guard.  It was not exactly what he would have envisioned as desirable when escorting his betrothed for a day of window-shopping, but the two men maintained a discreet distance so they were not too obtrusive.</p>
<p>With great relief, Eomer quickly noted that Lothiriel did not intend to drag him into every millinery or dress shop in the city.  His tolerance for such things was not great, and she readily seemed to understand that.  She did stop at a few windows and ask his opinion on the sorts of dresses that would be suitable for her to wear in Rohan on a daily basis, and though not considering himself anything of an expert, he did spy one or two that he thought were not unlike what women commonly wore.  Still, he recommended that she speak to Eowyn on the matter for better advice.</p>
<p>Lothiriel also led him to some shops she thought he might find of interest, including a swordmaker and men's clothing shop.  The latter he found filled with Gondorian styles that he could not picture himself wearing, though he did purchase one tunic that appealed to him.</p>
<p>As for the swordmaker, it was traditional in Rohan to present a dagger to the prospective husband of one's daughter or sister, representing entrusting her to his care.  He had had one made in Rohan, but was not entirely satisfied with it.  Now his eyes fell on an exquisite blade, and impulsively he purchased it.  He would still have to dispose of the other dagger lest the maker spot it still in his possession and be offended, but he could remedy that by gifting it to Imrahil.  The new blade then required an appropriate sheath, so they made their way to a leather shop for such.</p>
<p>As it was a pleasant autumn day, they had their dinner at an outside table of a tavern Lothiriel knew.  Eomer had been tempted to bring Elfwine with him on this outing, and he knew Lothiriel would have encouraged it, but had decided they might have their hands full with packages.  Besides, it would give the couple some time alone to become better acquainted.  </p>
<p>To Eomer's surprise, their conversation when Elfwine was not present was vastly different.  Or perhaps it was their new status as a betrothed couple that caused the change.  Either way, it was more personal and, after the letters they had written, they knew more about one another in order to talk freely.  That Lothiriel was well-informed and easily expressed herself was not astonishing; he would have expected nothing less.  And Imrahil had been correct when he claimed she would want to study up on Rohan, for her questions and comments demonstrated she had done so.  </p>
<p>After some time, he realized he felt some relief that she did not appear to perceive his people as backward or barbaric.  He had sometimes gotten the impression that the nobility of Gondor looked down upon Rohan and its less polished society.  There was no evidence that she shared that opinion, and it pleased him greatly.  Despite all he had seen of her, and all he knew of her family, he had worried about how well she would fit into life at Meduseld.  He knew it was not like life at the royal court in Minas Tirith, so likely was not similar to Dol Amroth either.  No matter what, surely it would be quite an adjustment for her, but she made it plain that she was not daunted by the prospect.</p>
<p>Despite Eomer's betrothal to Lothiriel, Lady Minleoth had not particularly warmed to her.  Still, given the status Eomer had credited her with by the offer of marriage, she had little choice but to acknowledge the woman as Eomer's future wife and her future queen.  For the duration of their visit to Minas Tirith, Minleoth sought to mold Lothiriel in her own image.</p>
<p>It rather amused Lothiriel at how Eomer's aunt tried to persuade her that Elfwine should be raised in the manner Minleoth prescribed, even knowing the child's father opposed it.  Perhaps she felt her only chance to see the boy raised right was to win Lothiriel over to her way of thinking.  Though Lothiriel listened pleasantly to her many discourses on child-rearing, she mentally knew she had no intention of adhering to most of the notions Minleoth expounded.  She was in agreement with Eomer that his son should not be kept distant from him, and while most of Gondor raised their children more along the lines Minleoth voiced, her own father had been warm and loving.  She had long ago determined she hoped to have a husband who would wish to be likewise.  Eomer seemed to be such a man.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>At length, Faramir and Eowyn's waiting was ended and they were wed.  After the formal ceremony in the Citadel, they embarked on a ride through the city to greet well-wishers, of which there were many.  Eowyn and her attendants returned laden with flowers bestowed upon her by the populace who adored her new husband, and were grateful for her bringing him such happiness.  Ever since meeting her, Faramir had been a changed man.  The War and the uncomfortable relationship with his father had made him sober and quiet, but when Eowyn caught his affections the change was tangible.  It warmed many hearts to see him laugh and smile so easily these past few months.  </p>
<p>The couple departed the next day to spend several days honeymooning in Ithilien.  The home Faramir was building for them in Emyn Arnen was not complete, but he had rented a cottage nearby for their use, and the couple spent time walking and riding the vicinity so Eowyn could become acquainted with her new home.</p>
<p>Though Eomer had been away from his sister on many occasions in the past, this time it struck home that the separation was permanent.  They would visit, it was true, but never again would she truly call Rohan her home.  Knowing he would soon return to Meduseld alone disheartened him, even though he realized it was only a few short months until he would welcome his own bride there.  A long, cold winter still needed to be weathered, and Lothiriel could not come to him soon enough to satisfy the ache in his heart.  Only she seemed to have a knack for easing his mind and his melancholy about the changes in his life.  Sometimes he wondered if the rumored elven blood in her family was true, and she was able to wield elvish magic in soothing him.  It seemed impossible that anyone who knew him so little could have such a profound effect on his mood, but she had done so time and again.</p>
<p>As the day of his return to Rohan drew nearer, he found leaving Lothiriel behind in Gondor was almost as difficult as leaving Eowyn.  He was not looking forward to enduring the winter with just his aunt for company.  He had a feeling he would work long hours to avoid her, and having to listen to her very vocal opinions on just about every subject.  Regardless of what she said, he fully intended to close himself in his study with Elfwine on occasion and merely enjoy playing with his son without her intervention.  Lothiriel had already assured him his desire to do so was not in error, so he did not intend to let his aunt convince him otherwise.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Lothiriel had been right.  Eomer had attempted introducing Elfwine to the first snow of the season, and it had pretty much unfolded exactly as she had described.  The child did little more than bat at it with his hands, until he became cold and wet and cried until Eomer took him back inside.  Ah well, at least they'd had a few moments together.  Next year Lothiriel could join them and help them both better enjoy the experience.</p>
<p>The wedding had been planned for late March, to give the roads time to dry out somewhat after the spring rains and make travel easier.  It had been awkward to do so, but Eomer had broached the subject with Lothiriel about their sleeping arrangements after their marriage.  He knew that in Gondor, a husband and wife often shared a bed only on occasions when a child was desired, but such was not the case in Rohan.  He had seen Elessar's suite of chambers prior to the king's marriage and been shown what they called 'the queen's chamber'.  To his eyes, it was a completely separate room, where the queen could live and rarely even see her husband if they chose.</p>
<p>There was nothing similar at Meduseld, but under the circumstances, he had not thought Lothiriel would particularly want to share his bed, and he was not entirely comfortable with the idea either.  It suggested an intimacy with her that he did not yet feel, and did not think would come simply by virtue of their wedding vows.  Perhaps in time, they would reach a point where they would desire to unite and produce more children, but suggesting this odd marriage was difficult enough.  Expecting the woman to lie with him was unthinkable.  To do so without love, in his mind, would be the same as visiting a tavern and accepting the attentions of a woman for hire.  He would not disrespect his wife in such a way.</p>
<p>Meduseld did have several rooms attached to the king's bedchamber, and Eomer had determined that, with the connecting doors, he could make a workable solution.  There was a smaller dressing chamber between his bedchamber and a large sitting room.  He had the sitting room outfitted as Lothiriel's bedchamber and turned the dressing chamber into a nursery for Elfwine.  That would give both of them access to the boy without invading each other's privacy.  When he wrote to her of his plans, even going so far as to sketch it out for her, she had responded approvingly, indicating she thought it a good remedy to their circumstance.</p>
<p>For some reason, her approval left him slightly depressed.  It took several days for him to work out what was bothering him, and finally he realized that he did not like this going through the motions of a marriage without it truly being one.  It felt so cold-hearted to be making all these decisions with rational forethought, but complete lack of emotion.  That was not what his parents' marriage had been and he had not wished his own to be that way either.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>Incredibly, the three months were gone before he knew it, and now Eomer stood watching the party from Dol Amroth riding up toward Meduseld.  He would have thought, with all the time he'd had to prepare, that he'd feel more ready for this than he did, but a knot had settled in the pit of his stomach and he hadn't slept well the past sennight.</p>
<p>He kept reminding himself how soothing he found Lothiriel's presence, and told himself her arrival would ease his stress, but he knew that this time would be different.  This time she would be the source of his tension, and it was unlikely she could do much about it.</p>
<p>In a flurry of salutations, the wedding guests were soon inside and settling in rooms.  Eomer had gotten little more than a glimpse of Lothiriel, and a brief greeting with his kiss to her hand.  It did nothing to relax him, and he now found himself trying to pay attention as Imrahil spoke to him about Rohan's improved circumstances.  Thankfully, the prince did not linger, but made for his room to wash and rest before supper, and Eomer was able to retreat to the solitude of his study.</p>
<p>He had not been there long before he was disturbed by a rap on the door.  With a sigh, he called out, “Yes?”</p>
<p>Through the door, he just barely made out Lothiriel's voice, asking, “My lord, may I speak with you?”</p>
<p>Arching an eyebrow in surprise, he rose and moved to open the door to her, breaking into a grin when he spotted Elfwine in her arms.  Smiling smugly at him, she raised a questioning eyebrow and he waved her into the room before closing the door.  “I see you have not forgotten how to win favor with me,” he teased.</p>
<p>“I have not forgotten how to restore your good humor, is what you mean,” she told him pointedly, and he suddenly realized she had been aware of his earlier stiffness and tension, despite their brief encounter.</p>
<p>Sheepishly, he nodded.  “True.  And I thank you.  This is...difficult, even if I did instigate it myself.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she answered softly.  “It is for me as well, but we will manage.  The wedding is the most arduous aspect.”  She paused, handing him his son and then moving to the window.  Continuing, she asked, “How do you envision this happening, my lord?”</p>
<p>“Please, call me Eomer.  I do not wish my wife to be so formal.”  He licked his lips nervously, then added, “I do not care to make a public announcement of the reason behind our marriage, though I am certain soon enough the servants will realize it is not as usual.  That cannot be helped, but I intend to go through all the motions just as if we were wedding for love.  After the ceremony, we will have the wedding feast and during the course of the evening you and I will retire, though to our own chambers.  In the morning, we will go to breakfast together just as if we had consummated the marriage the previous night and all was as expected.”</p>
<p>She nodded her understanding, then ventured, “Do you anticipate...I would think eventually you will wish more children.”</p>
<p>He averted his eyes, pretending to focus on Elfwine as he answered, “We will see how things go between us.  I will not make that decision without your consent.”</p>
<p>Clearing her throat nervously, she replied, “I am prepared to honor my marriage in all respects...Eomer.”</p>
<p>His eyes flicked up to meet hers, and then he told her quietly, “Perhaps, but I would prefer we share feelings for one another before we are...intimate.  If you do not mind.  It is how I was raised.”</p>
<p>She nodded and gave him a slight smile.  “I would prefer that also.  Thank you.”</p>
<p>He had not expected to have this conversation, but suddenly he felt much easier.  Restraining a chuckle, he noted she had indeed relaxed him, as always, despite the unusual circumstances.</p>
<p>
  <i>TBC</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
</p>
<p>This version of married life was not so bad, Eomer thought, as he lay stretched in bed a sennight after his wedding.  Largely due to Lothiriel's tractable nature, things had worked out better than he had ever dared hope.  Even Eowyn, once the deed was done, seemed to resign herself to the fact and wished them sincerely well.  He was sorry to have upset his sister by this, but he'd truly felt it was necessary and right to take this step.</p>
<p>His aunt had attempted to maintain control of Elfwine a little longer, claiming she desired to free them to honeymoon as long as they liked, but Lothiriel had made it known that she wished to form a maternal bond with her new son as soon as possible, and therefore wished to have him near, even now.  Minleoth hadn't liked it, but she'd had little choice in the matter.  For his part, Eomer was pleased that it was so.  Already he had seen more of his son, without argument, than in the previous fortnight.  At least once a day, Lothiriel arrived in his study, bearing Elfwine in her arms, and enticed him into a walk with the two of them in the garden.</p>
<p>A slow smile slid over his face.  No, this was not his parents' marriage, but it was agreeable, all the same.  Though he had not love, he had affection and that would be sufficient.</p>
<p>Later that day, however, his pleasure slipped away after hearing there had been an altercation between Lothiriel and Meduseld's head housekeeper, Eledferth.  The woman had practically raised him, so he was surprised that she would not do all she could to support him in his marriage.  Sending for Lothiriel, he determined to learn the difficulty.</p>
<p>She arrived moments later, and he waved her to a chair in front of his desk.  “I hear there was some sort of mishap with Eledferth.  What happened?”  His brow knit with concern as he awaited her answer.</p>
<p>“We had a disagreement, that is all.  Do not let it trouble you,” she answered carefully, revealing no details.</p>
<p>He could guess, though, that there was more to it than that.  He was not oblivious to the reserved manner of the servants toward this new person in charge, especially after it had been voiced around that the two were not sharing a bed.  Feeling he needed to reassure her he would support her without reservation he said, "I will not tolerate any disrespect toward you.  You are my wife and the queen, regardless of whether anyone approves!”</p>
<p>"Eomer, they care about you, and are concerned for your happiness.  It is not surprising they would balk at our unusual arrangement if they do not feel it is in your best interest.  Do not judge them too harshly,” she admonished.</p>
<p>He sighed and sat down heavily in his chair, rubbing wearily at his temple.  Slowly Lothiriel rose and drew near the front of his desk.  “It will be well.  I can manage this, Eomer.  This is not the first recalcitrant servant I have had to deal with in my life, nor the first to challenge my authority.  I promise you I will let you know if I require your assistance in the matter, but otherwise I want you to put it out of your head.  I am here to help you, not add to your burdens.  Please, trust me on this.”</p>
<p>He raised grateful eyes to smile at her.  Just like Eowyn, she eased his heart of worry.  While Eowyn attacked problems in a  much different manner, Lothiriel's quiet confidence was both consoling and reassuring.  All her family members were competent leaders; he would trust that she was as well.  Nodding, he rose and came around to take her hands in his.  “Thank you!  I do appreciate your willingness to deal with these troubles.  I just do not like to have you suffer because of me.  I feel so guilty about all that you are being put through on my behalf.”</p>
<p>"Eomer, do not forget that I chose this.  You did not coerce me into it, nor lure me with false promises.  I knew going in what difficulties I might face.  One of the reasons you chose me was your belief that I was equal to the challenge, and I am.”  She smiled gently at him and raised his hand to press a kiss to it.  “We will be a brilliant team, but you must learn to work with me, rather than doing everything for me!”</p>
<p>He chuckled at the comment and nodded, “Very well, my queen.  I shall not gainsay you, in this or anything else.”  Impulsively, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  “Thank you!”</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>"You wished to see me...my lady?” Eledferth asked stiffly.</p>
<p>"Yes,” Lothiriel replied, gesturing for the woman to be seated.  Rather than the couch, the woman chose the hardest chair in the room and sat rigidly erect, avoiding looking directly at her queen.</p>
<p>Lothiriel drew a slow steadying breath at the clear signs of intractableness.  Taking a seat in a nearby chair so she was facing the housekeeper, she said quietly, “I am not the enemy, Eledferth.  I know it may seem as though I have invaded your territory, but it is not so.  I am here to help the king, and make his life less difficult.  You do a brilliant job of ordering Meduseld and I find no fault with it – for the most part.  But I know that some things are done out of habit, and I believe that between us we can find better, more efficient ways for proceeding in the future.  There seem to be several unnecessary tasks that take time and energy, time and energy that could be better focused elsewhere.  The needs of King Theoden's household were different than those of King Eomer's.  You, even more than I, should see that is so.”</p>
<p>She watched carefully, and could see a slight relaxing of the woman's tense posture.  She continued, “I am sure it is no secret around Meduseld that my marriage to the king was not a love match.  He needed a queen and a mother to his child; I was suitable for the responsibility.  But even though that is the case, it does not mean that I do not care about him and Elfwine and Rohan.  I am utterly committed to fulfilling my roles to the very best of my ability.  I am determined to ease the king's burdens and help him enjoy life once more.  From what Lady Eowyn has told me of him, he has grown quite grim and dispirited since the War, as he has been overwhelmed with obligations.  There is no avoiding some of that when a man is king, but it should not beleaguer him as it does.  I want to change that, also, but I will need help to accomplish it.  If all around me are fighting my efforts, I am doomed to failure, and that would not be in Eomer or Rohan's best interest.  Please, may I count on your support.  I do not ask you to like me, or the situation, but may we work together to do what is best for Meduseld?”</p>
<p>Eledferth's jaw twitched and a lone tear trickled from one eye, though she was able to restrain any further show of emotion.  She had not expected this.  After their earlier confrontation, she had fully expected the new queen to soundly chastize her, even seek the king's assistance in disciplining her, or demand her dismissal.  Instead, to be approached so gently, and her assistance pled for, was most astonishing.</p>
<p>"There are...perhaps...a few things that are unnecessary and should be changed,” she reluctantly admitted.  </p>
<p>Lothiriel bit back a smile and nodded.  “May I rely on you to make recommendations in that regard?  I will offer what suggestions I can, but you are better positioned to know if my ideas are workable or not, and more likely to know whether something is not required.  I should like for us to work together in helping Meduseld regain its full former glory.”</p>
<p>Eledferth gave a quick, jerking nod of her head, not able to entirely soften her stance just yet.  Lothiriel rose, and the housekeeper took that as a signal that their interview was ended and stood also.</p>
<p>"Thank you,” Lothiriel told her sincerely, and again she answered with only a nod and slight curtsy before moving toward the door. </p>
<p>Just as the housekeeper reached for the latch, the queen added, “I truly do care about him, Eledferth.  Do not doubt that.  I would never wish to hurt him in any way.”</p>
<p>Without turning or looking back, the older woman lifted the latch and left the room.  As the door clicked shut behind her, she took a dozen steps then stopped in the middle of the hall, giving a startled gasp.  The queen was in love with Eomer!  Why had she not noticed before?  Because she refused to look, or because the woman hid it so well?  Either way, she was certain it was so.  This may have been a marriage of convenience for Rohan's king, but the princess from Dol Amroth wed for love.  There had been much speculation about why she had agreed to the match, and most had chalked it up to Gondor's penchant for political marriages, but now she was inclined to think they had sorely misjudged their queen in the matter.  Her resentment of the woman gave way to sympathy, and a measure of pity, for her situation.  It could not be easy to give up all you had known to come to a foreign place, with a people that had not been entirely welcoming, to enter a marriage without the expectation of love, and to do it because you had lost your heart to a man who might never return your affections.  Eledferth might be aged, but she still understood what such things could do to a woman's heart.</p>
<p>She had known Eomer since his birth, even more so after his mother died and she had essentially been the one to raise him and his sister.  She had very much wanted to see him happy, and so had disapproved of this travesty which was not likely to bring it about.  Now, she desperately wanted both the king and the queen to find happiness.  Upon closer look, the queen was a good woman and Eomer needed such, not as a figurehead but as a true wife.  Perhaps in time he would see that.  Slowly she continued on her way, determined to do all she could to bring the couple together.  If his people accepted her, then perhaps eventually Eomer could accept her into his heart.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>One of the last to depart after Eomer’s wedding was his Aunt Minleoth, who resided in Aldburg.  He had almost gotten the impression she lingered so as to be available when it all fell apart.  Though she’d kept her comments largely private – at least he hoped that was the case – she had made it clear to Eomer that she thought it ludicrous for him to marry a woman he barely knew, especially one who obviously knew nothing about the proper way to rear children.</p>
<p>She had not been pleased by Lothiriel’s apparent complacency about adhering to Minleoth’s recommendations regarding Elfwine.  As far as she was concerned, between Eomer and Lothiriel’s care of the child, he would grow up completely unmanageable and shiftless.  Though Eomer tried to ignore her dire predictions for Elfwine’s future, and wanted to believe Lothiriel would prove a capable mother and able to offset any missteps he took, he could not easily dismiss the possibility he might fail his son.</p>
<p>The concern about it preyed upon his mind, and often woke him at night to keep him awake fretting about it.  The day Minleoth finally departed, her ominous forecast yet ringing in his ears, was such a time.  He had stewed about it all afternoon, despite every attempt to put it from his thoughts, and was awake shortly after midnight, unable to keep it at bay any longer.</p>
<p>For a while he restlessly tossed in his bed, before finally rising and going to sit in the nursery to watch his son sleeping, lit by a shaft of moonlight through the window.  He was not sure how long he had been sitting there when, at the swish of fabric behind him, Eomer turned.  “Is Elfwine well?” Lothiriel asked from the doorway.</p>
<p>Eomer nodded.  “He is fine – sound asleep.”</p>
<p>She gave him a look of curiosity and he explained, “I, however, could not sleep.”  He turned back toward the crib, asking over his shoulder, “Did I disturb you?  My apologies.”</p>
<p>Slowly she entered the room to stand nearby.  “No, you did not disturb me.  I went to use the chamber pot and thought to check on Elfwine while I was up.”  She hesitated, then asked, “Does something trouble you?  Would you wish to speak of it?”</p>
<p>The gentle questions were more than he could bear just then.  He had steeled his emotions when he had spotted her at the door, attempting to conceal his distress, but her words undid him.  It was a struggle to hold in the tears that wanted to come, but all that he was feeling welled up inside, pushing to the surface like a pot heated to boiling over.  Clenching a fist to hang onto a shred of control, he stammered, “I...I am just concerned about what kind of father I will be.  My own father died when I was young, and though Theoden was like a father to me, it was not a typical family situation.  I do not know how to do this!”  He turned to her with eyes pleading for understanding.  “I want to do right by my son, but I do not know how!  I feel even more out of my depth with fatherhood than I do as king.”</p>
<p>He slumped dejectedly back in the chair where he sat, and for several moments Lothiriel just stood staring at him, wondering how to console him.  At length, she tentatively moved behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, frantically hoping the words would come that would offer him reassurance.  “Eomer, no one is trained to be a parent.  We learn as best we can from the parents around us what we do or do not wish to do with our own children.  But, in the end, it always comes down to doing the best we can each day.  You are still very new to this, and it will take time for you to feel you have your feet under you.  At this age, all Elfwine truly requires is a clean diaper, food in his belly and someone to hold him when he cries.  By the time his needs are greater, you will likely be more comfortable with the role you must fill in his life.  You are not alone.  I will help you all that I can, though I am learning my way also. Trust your instincts, and be willing to listen to good advice but, mostly, be willing to believe that you will do fine, just as many men before you have who were no more prepared than you going into it.”</p>
<p>They remained silent for several moments, and almost without realizing what she was doing, Lothiriel's hands slid down his shoulders toward his chest as she moved closer behind him.  “You are a fine father and a fine king.  Do not let others make you doubt that.  Look around you – those who question everything you do are the older ones.  Likely they still see the boy you were rather than the man you have become.  You assume you should heed their counsel simply because they are 'older and wiser' than you, and you have always heeded them in the past.  You did not need them telling you how to lead your eoreds as Third Marshal, nor how to head your men in battle.  You are grown now, and have been schooled and trained.  It is time you take your life into your own hands; help them understand you are full grown, and perfectly able to make your own choices and decisions.  You may value their opinion, when you think it appropriate, but do not assume they are right and you are wrong.”</p>
<p>Eomer reached up and caught her hands, wrapping them close about his neck, both wanting and needing that physical contact.  How long had it been since anyone had held and comforted him?  How long since anyone had perceived his need for them to do so?  Whatever benign agreements had brought them together, he was grateful for her compassion at this moment, and her willingness to show tenderness to a man she barely knew.  That was his fault, really.  He had made her his wife, but nothing more.  If they were to share a life, it was time he got to know her better.  What foods did she like or dislike?  What pleased or displeased her?  They might never be deeply in love as most marriage partners were, but they did not have to walk beside one another as wedded strangers.  She had done all he had required of her and more; he owed her a more pleasant companion than he had been until now.</p>
<p>They remained unmoving for quite some time, and then he murmured, “I should let you get your rest.  Thank you for…being here.”</p>
<p>Her hand squeezed his shoulder in response, and she told him quietly, “I will always be here, Eomer.  Do not hesitate to speak with me if it will ease your mind.”  </p>
<p>As she removed her hands and began to move away, he suddenly felt cold and bereft.  "Stay with me.”  There was no passion in the plea, only a desperate need not to be alone tonight.</p>
<p>For an instant, there was silence, and then she nodded.  Unable to express his gratitude, he rose and took her hand, leading her to his bedchamber.  Settling in a large chair nearby he told her, “You take the bed.  I will be fine here.”  </p>
<p>Whatever her thoughts, she made no comment.  Removing her robe, she climbed under the covers, laying on her side facing him.  With a smile at her, Eomer leaned back and closed his eyes.  Her voice broke the stillness, “Tell me something of yourself, Eomer.  A happy memory.”</p>
<p>His eyes blinked open for a moment, then reclosed.  At length, he said, “When I was six, my father got me my first pony.  I rode that pony every chance I got, from sun up to sun down.  If anyone was looking for me, they needed to look no further than the stables.  When I was not riding him, I was brushing him – what I could reach of him – or just sitting in his stall talking to him.  I suppose I became such a good rider because I spent so much time practicing.  Eowyn was the same way when she was old enough to ride.”  His mouth was curved in a grin at the memory she had conjured by her question.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes, he said, “Now it is your turn.  Tell me something you remember.”</p>
<p>It was some while later before they both drifted off to sleep.  Come the morning, Eomer woke with an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder and discovered Lothiriel’s head there.  Sometime in the night he must have left the chair to return to his bed, forgetting it was already occupied.</p>
<p>He had never noticed that faint fragrance to her hair, probably coming from whatever soap she used to wash it.  It was rather pleasant, he mused, as was her presence lying beside him.  At that thought, he wakened sufficiently to realize that Lothiriel might not find it so pleasing.  He had given her every reason not to expect this, so why would she think it was innocent?  Easing away from her so as not to disturb her sleep, he moved back over to sit on the chair.  He would not wish her to awaken and think he had been dishonorable.  He had promised there would be nothing between them without their mutual consent, and he had meant that.</p>
<p>And, in truth, he did not think this signaled any change in his feelings for her.  He had merely needed her comforting presence last night, and she had graciously consented to stay and provide succor.  That was all it had been.</p>
<p>A moment later, she came awake, frowning slightly in disorientation until she seemed to remember where she was.  As their eyes met, he said quietly, “Thank you for staying.  It meant a great deal to me.”</p>
<p>Sitting up, she brushed her hair back from her face and smiled.  “I was happy to do so, Eomer.  As I have told you, we are in this together.  I do hope you will rely on me whenever I can be of help to you.”   She stretched and then reached for the robe she had laid at the foot of the bed.  “And now, if you will excuse me, I will check on Elfwine and then dress.”</p>
<p>Eomer watched her leave as her words from the previous night returned to him.  His jaw set as he stood to begin his own day.  This day would see a change.  She was absolutely correct in her observations.  He had been allowing others to confuse and lead him about.  It was time he took charge of his life and of his kingship.  Perhaps he would make mistakes along the way, but they would be <i>his</i> mistakes, not those of well-intentioned advisers or friends.  He knew what kind of father he wanted to be and, with Lothiriel’s help, he would find the way to do it.  He had never shrunk from a challenge before, and he would not do so now.  A new day was dawning in Rohan.</p>
<p>xxxxx</p>
<p>To say that not everyone was pleased with the changed Eomer was an understatement.  He had plenty of battles from those trying to convince him to continue following their lead, rather than forging ahead in his own right.  But his mind was firmly set in this matter, and he stood his ground.  </p>
<p>Lothiriel seemed to recognize the altered situation, and provided vocal and moral support whenever she could.  Best of all, she did not hesitate to make him aware when she thought he might be in error, but unlike the others who sometimes publicly debated him, she was always very particular to do it in private.  That afforded him the opportunity to discuss it with her, think about it and then present any change in stance he made as his own decision rather than a bowing to pressure from outside sources.</p>
<p>His wife had been right about Elfwine also.  While she sought him out to witness Elfwine’s milestones – such as finally walking, something that had concerned him by its seeming tardiness – Elfwine’s needs were rather simple.  The child was content to have Eomer lie on the floor or bed, and be allowed to crawl all over his father.  When he was younger, Eomer had done a bit of whittling, and he had resumed it during the winter.  Consequently he had crafted a half dozen wooden horses for the boy, and Elfwine enthusiastically bashed them about.  As yet, he seemed to have no notion of their natural movement, but Lothiriel had assured Eomer that would eventually come.</p>
<p>Eomer allowed himself to be content with the situation at present, accepting that Lothiriel had correctly noted there was little he could do wrong at this point in Elfwine’s life.  He had also thought quite a bit about her comments as to learning from the parents he had known in his own lifetime, and he was already formulating ideas on how he wanted to raise his son.</p>
<p>By the time summer arrived, Eomer was far more comfortable with his role as king and as a father.  Just as his wife had predicted, once he held firm to his own convictions, his advisers had fallen into line.  Some grumbled and did not like it, but they had come to realize that the king was no longer a pushover.  If they wanted him to consider doing things their way, they had to make a very convincing argument to him about why it was desirable.  Not unexpectedly, they tended to lay the blame for Eomer’s firmer stance on ‘that queen he found in Gondor’, but since Eomer had made it very clear he would not tolerate any disrespect toward his wife, they dared not openly attack her.  </p>
<p>Lothiriel was not oblivious to the fact that she was taking the blame for anything anyone did not like about how Rohan was being ruled, but she was content to allow it.  In time, the people would learn to trust Eomer’s judgement and not believe she was swaying it to her own purposes.  If it made them more compliant to be able to focus their annoyance on her, while doing as the king commanded, so be it.</p>
<p>Because of the friction between the queen and a number of Eomer’s advisers, it almost felt like a reward for all she had suffered when Eomer announced he would finally make a visit to Dol Amroth to see her home.  The journey was planned for early July, and already Lothiriel was eagerly anticipating returning to the seaside, and being reunited with her family.  It had been a difficult three months in Edoras, but she was proud of the progress she had made there.</p>
<p>
  <i>TBC</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5</b>
</p>
<p>Lothiriel in Dol Amroth was far different from the Lothiriel Eomer had come to know in Edoras.  He had forgotten her usual cheery demeanor, which had sobered considerably since their marriage, at least while they were at Meduseld.  Once she was free of that stifling atmosphere, her natural ebullience shone through.  </p>
<p>The change had begun not long after they departed Rohan’s capital and increased the farther they journeyed.  Her merry behavior quickly rubbed off on him, and he thought surely he must be laughing more than he had the entire previous year.  And, in his estimation, that was not a bad thing at all.</p>
<p>Taking the Dimholt Road shortened their trek to Lothiriel’s homeland, though she was uneasy the entire time they were passing through the mountain.  Not until they again reached the sunshine did her spirits return.  She eagerly began watching for their first glimpse of the sea, pointing it out to him as soon as she spotted it.</p>
<p>It glistened in the afternoon sun, like a sheet of glass, and Eomer was looking forward to a closer view.  It was several more days before they reached Dol Amroth, and the palace set high on a cliff.  Like Minas Tirith, Lothiriel’s home was also built of the white stone that almost seemed to glow in the sunlight.  They rode up the long avenue leading to the palace entrance from the gates, and were met by Imrahil and Amrothos on the front steps.</p>
<p>Lothiriel’s youngest brother hurried forward to assist her down from the horse, and pull her into a warm embrace.  “It is good to have you home, Thiri!” he murmured against her ear.</p>
<p>Returning the hug with equal fervor, she responded, “It is good to be here.  I do hope you have been behaving while I was not here to keep an eye on you.”</p>
<p>Snickering, Amrothos drew back slightly to look her up and down.  “That will be the day!  You look reasonably well.  I suppose I will let your husband live.”</p>
<p>Eomer had just dismounted and moved to join them.  Now his hand clamped on the back of Amrothos’ neck and he asked mildly, “What was that?”  As Eomer was several inches taller, and a good thirty pounds heavier than the young prince, he was hardly intimated by his brother-in-law’s comment.</p>
<p>Grinning, Amrothos answered, “I was just saying how delighted I am that you have come to visit us, Eomer!”  </p>
<p>The king released him with a laugh, and the two men embraced.  Imrahil now stepped forward and, after a greeting to his friend, he kissed his daughter’s head.  “Welcome, dearest.  It is good to see you.  Shall we step inside for refreshment?”</p>
<p>The four of them gathered in Imrahil’s library, a less formal setting than his study would be, along with the newly collected Elfwine.  Hild had cared for the child in the carriage whenever Lothiriel had been riding, but now Lothiriel reclaimed him.  Having slept most of the past two hours, he was presently wide awake and looking around with interest at all the new faces and sights before him.  Elphir and his family had joined them only moments after their arrival, so more greetings had ensued.</p>
<p>In short order, the two babies were playing together on the floor, with Alphros ensconced nearby with his own toys.  Lothiriel and Alcathir sat close at hand to watch over them, leaving the men free to talk about topics of interest to them.  After more than an hour, the visitors retired to their rooms to freshen themselves and rest before supper.</p>
<p>Once Elfwine had been nursed by Hild, Eomer, Lothiriel and the baby sat out on the balcony that overlooked the ocean, quietly talking.  “The sea is…unexpected,” Eomer ventured.  “Despite all you told me of it, no words could quite convey the vastness, the smell or the sound of it.  There seems almost a salty tang to the very air around us.”</p>
<p>Lothiriel nodded in agreement, rocking Elfwine as she burped him.  “Indeed.  I am glad you were able to get away and come see it for yourself.  Tomorrow, we will walk along the shore and I will let you get a closer view of it, among other things.”</p>
<p>Eomer slanted her a look, but she only smiled mysteriously, and he decided not to press her for details.  He trusted Lothiriel completely.  At that thought, he realized just how true it was.  He was totally comfortable in her presence, not feeling the need to hide anything of himself.  Only Eowyn had ever shown him such complete acceptance, not expecting him to change anything about himself to suit her, and now Lothiriel did as well.  It was a soothing thought, to know that she was there at day’s end, content with who he was when so many others clamored for him to act or be different than was his nature.  He allowed a satisfied smile to settle on his face as he sat in this restful venue, a beautiful wife and son beside him and a glorious sun beginning to set.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>True to her word, the next day brought an outing to the seashore.  Hild nursed Elfwine in the morning, but then they packed a nursing bottle along with a picnic lunch and set off to the Prince’s private beach.  They would be undisturbed there and not require an escort for safety.</p>
<p>On the way, Eomer asked, “Why did you not ask your family to join us?  Or did you, and they were not available?”</p>
<p>“I did not invite them,” Lothiriel replied.  “You get so little time to yourself, that I thought perhaps just this once you might wish not to have others around you; well, except for your wife and son, that is.”</p>
<p>Eomer grinned at her response.  “Indeed!  That is an enticing thought!”  Moving ahead of her, toward the shore, he felt a sudden rush of freedom, a lifting of a weight from his shoulders.  For the next few hours he need think of nothing more than enjoying himself and his family – a most welcome prospect.</p>
<p>Lothiriel called to him and he turned to find her motioning to her right.  A colorful pavilion stood there, with an airy canvas roof to block the sun.  Underneath there was a table on which to set their food, though Lothiriel had had blankets packed on which they could sit out in the sun if they wished.  Dropping all their belongings there, Lothiriel handed Elfwine to Eomer and then took her husband’s hand to lead him down to the water.</p>
<p>For the next hour they walked the shore, shedding their footwear so as to wade in the shallow breakers coming in, and Lothiriel told Eomer about all the sights and sounds he was experiencing for the first time.  Like a small boy, Eomer soon had a pocketful of seashells he had collected, and Lothiriel watched him with quiet amusement as he carefully washed and dried them.</p>
<p>Returning to the pavilion, Lothiriel set out their dinner as Eomer put Elfwine down in a shady spot on a blanket to sleep.  He had faded during their walkabout, though they knew he would soon waken and want feeding.</p>
<p>“I can see why you love your homeland so much,” Eomer said quietly, looking over at Lothiriel after staring out at the sea while chewing on a roll.  “Was it difficult for you to leave, to come so far away to a land that is so different than what you have always known?”</p>
<p>She considered his question, then shrugged.  “In some ways it was, but I knew that I was taking the right step in coming to Rohan, and so it was not that hard to make my choice.  And Rohan is a beautiful land in its own right.  It is far different, yes, but I have enjoyed coming to know this new place.  I hope when Elfwine is older you will allow me to travel with you on occasion to visit other places besides Edoras.”</p>
<p>Eomer nodded.  “Of course.  I would be happy to have you along, and Elfwine also.  Our people would like the opportunity to greet their queen and the heir to the throne.”  He paused for several minutes, then told her sincerely, “Lothiriel, I know these past few months have not been easy for you.  I am sorry it is taking some of our people a long time to accept you, but I am grateful for your perseverance.  You are a remarkable woman, and Rohan has no idea how blessed they are to have you as their queen.”</p>
<p>Smiling in embarrassment, Lothiriel told him, “I am content with just your approbation, Eomer, but hopefully in time Rohan will not resent me so and I can be more effective.”</p>
<p>Her comments pleased him, but reminded him of the earlier difficulty with Eledferth.  “Have you resolved your differences with Eledferth?  Last I spoke with her, she seemed almost to be championing your cause.  She was like a mother to me and Eowyn when we came to live at Meduseld after our parents died, so I was distressed when she did not seem to support me in my choice of bride.”</p>
<p>“It was not that she did not support you, Eomer.  As I said then, the people who serve Meduseld and the king are concerned for his welfare.  They want you to be happy and they were not convinced I was the person to bring that about.  Many of them are still not convinced.”</p>
<p>“I am, though.  Perhaps our marriage is not what they would wish it to be, certainly it is not what I envisioned for myself any more than you did, but I do find contentment with you.  I have been calmer, more relaxed and laughed more in your company than before we met.  I do not regret seeking your hand, and I hope that I never make you regret accepting my suit.”</p>
<p>With an odd smile that he could not decipher, Lothiriel answered, “I do not believe I will come to regret it, Eomer, and I am glad that I have been beneficial to you.”</p>
<p>They lapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.  <i>Beneficial</i> – not exactly a glowing word for what she had brought to his life.  She had filled a void, and helped him regain his footing and self-confidence.  Only in the past month did he feel as though he was truly himself once more.  He had not liked the man he had become when the kingship fell upon him, simultaneously with fatherhood.  That Eomer had been insecure, uncertain, beleaguered.  He was used to knowing his own mind and acting upon it, and she had given that back to him, persuading him to ignore his naysayers who would convince him his judgement was flawed.  No, <i>beneficial</i> was not the most appropriate word for his having Lothiriel as his wife.</p>
<p>Elfwine began to wake and fuss, and soon both had turned their attention to the child.  Once he had been fed, with Eomer taking another crack at it, they let the baby discover sand and it wasn’t long before he was covered with it.  Lothiriel showed Eomer how to build sandcastles, and he wryly commented, “You have some skill at this!  I had no idea you were so talented!” </p>
<p>Laughing, Lothiriel explained, “I would spend hours doing this as a girl.  My nurse would practically have to drag me off the beach when it was time to go inside.  I am not certain what it was about them that appealed to me so, but I loved building them.  Perhaps there was a sense of accomplishment.”</p>
<p>Eomer took a stab at building his own castle, and though a bit misshapen, he did a creditable job.  His son, however, apparently had little appreciation for the effort Eomer had expended, for only moments after he sat back in satisfaction, Elfwine crawled over and planted himself in the middle of it.  Wiping at her tears of laughter, both at Elfwine’s antics and the dismayed look on Eomer’s face, Lothiriel suggested it might be best, at that point, if they returned to bathe Elfwine.</p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p>Gondor did have a few advantages over Rohan, Eomer mentally conceded as he sunk lower into the hot bath.  Perhaps Faramir would know someone who might be able to come to Edoras and determine if it was possible to provide such bathing facilities there.  Lugging hot water from the kitchen to pour in a tub that was carried into one’s room was a long and tedious process, but at present the only means available to a person wishing to bathe in Edoras.</p>
<p>Life in general was slower-paced and relaxing in Gondor; well, at least it was for visitors who had left most of their concerns behind in their homeland for a while.  Eomer couldn’t remember the last time he had been so carefree.  True, Rohan was never far from his thoughts, and there was still much to prey upon his mind even now, but things seemed much more manageable from this distance.</p>
<p>Ducking under the water, Eomer soaked his hair before resurfacing and beginning to wash.  As pleasant as this was, he was due to meet Lothiriel shortly.  He thought he had heard her mention something about sailing, and he had mixed emotions about it if that was her plan for them.  While he was enjoying the sights and smells of the sea, he was not entirely sure he wished to venture forth upon it in a boat.  Still, Lothiriel was looking forward to the outing with her two youngest brothers, so he felt he owed it to her to accompany them.  Elfwine was to remain with Hild for this, as Lothiriel deemed it unsuitable for a child so young.</p>
<p>When at last he was dried and dressed, Eomer went to knock at Lothiriel’s door.  It was quickly opened, and clearly she was ready to go.  With a smile and greeting, she caught his arm, guiding him toward the stairs.  “I do hope you enjoy this, Eomer.  We are going to sail to some of the small outer islands, and hopefully will bring back clams for supper.”</p>
<p>At least the prospect of some sport sounded inviting, and Eomer grinned at his wife, “I am sure I will be fine, and certainly the company is pleasing.  Do not fret about it.”</p>
<p>Amrothos and Erchirion were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, surrounded by the equipment they had packed for the outing.  “About time you two showed up,” Amrothos teased.  “I was beginning to think we should leave without you.”</p>
<p>Lothiriel raised an eyebrow at her brother even while Eomer was feeling guilty, thinking perhaps he had delayed them.  “You know very well that we are here even earlier than the time agreed upon, brother!  Do not think to trouble us with your nonsense!”</p>
<p>Amrothos shrugged and gave an innocent grin.  “Shall we eat and be on our way?” he asked nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Erchirion was shaking his head at the byplay of his siblings.  “Come, Eomer.  Ignore those two.”  </p>
<p>The four were quickly seated in the dining room and eating a light meal of bread, cheese and fruit, before gathering the supplies and heading to the boat dock.  It was a sizeable craft that Erchirion owned, as he was an avid sailor and very much enjoyed spending his free time on the water.  They got the supplies safely stowed, and helped Eomer get settled securely on a seat next to Lothiriel, before they got underway.  Eomer couldn’t quite stifle the lurch in his stomach as he watched solid ground retreat from him, but he was willing to trust Lothiriel, if not her brothers.</p>
<p>Once they had been traveling a short while, Eomer did finally begin to relax a little, aided by Lothiriel giving his arm a reassuring squeeze every so often.  She seemed to sense his trepidation, and kept up a conversation to distract him from his unease.  In truth, the view was quite different out here on the water than it had been from the shore, and once they got out a ways, the trip was smoother.  A goodly wind was aiding their travel at this point, but Erchirion pointed out they might need to do some rowing on the way back if it didn’t shift.</p>
<p>The sky was unbelievably blue overhead, and gulls cried at them as they flew lower to determine if there was food to be had.  A pair of dolphins began following them, and Eomer watched with amazement as they played in the bow wake, ducking back and forth under the boat.</p>
<p>It did not take long to reach the first of the islands they planned to visit.  Erchirion and Amrothos had made frequent visits to most of the islands, and knew their favorites almost by heart.  They had even built small docks to tie up to when they visited, to make it easier to secure the boat while ashore.  This particular island had much tropical fruit growing on it, and the four of them set about collecting some to carry with them and eat during the day.  There was also a waterfall farther inland that they hiked to, though none of them were inclined to swim in the pool at the base.  They refreshed themselves by soaking their feet while sitting on a flat rock that jutted out over the water, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company.  The brothers entertained Eomer with tales of their explorations of the islands when they were younger, and after about an hour they decided to wander on to the next stop on their agenda. </p>
<p>The second island was the best they had found for clam digging, and they soon had their equipment arrayed on the beach and were teaching Eomer the process.  For a while, he mostly just watched the others find and retrieve the objects of their hunt, but eventually he was successful himself.  The first find spurred him to greater effort, and he soon had contributed more than a dozen to their collection.  Once they had filled three buckets, they returned to the boat and moved on to the final island.  They set the buckets of clams and sea water in a shady spot while they set out on a hike around the island, but particularly to a high point that afforded a good view of the mainland.</p>
<p>As they resettled in the boat for the trip back to Dol Amroth, Eomer reflected that it had indeed been a pleasant outing.  He was relieved he had not suffered the sickness he had heard sometimes took those who traveled in boats.  Now that he was somewhat relaxed with the whole experience, he watched the nautical activities with more interest as they adjusted sails and prepared the boat for sailing.  Glancing down at the buckets that Lothiriel was securing, he asked, “Why do you put them in salt water?  Is that not just unnecessary weight?”</p>
<p>“They get sand and grit inside their shells, but if we let them soak in salt water for several hours, they will clean most of it out and taste better.  And we want to keep them alive until we are ready to clean them.”</p>
<p>Despite his enjoyment of the day’s activities, Eomer was not at all certain he wished to eat these things sitting in the bucket.  At the moment, they did not seem very appealing.  As if reading his thoughts, Lothiriel smiled reassuringly and told him, “Once they are prepared and cooked, you will find them more appetizing.  In the shell, they do not tend to excite one’s craving.”</p>
<p>Seating herself next to him as Amrothos shoved off, she asked, “Did you enjoy today?”</p>
<p>She could not conceal her evident desire for it to be so, and Eomer hastened to assure her he had.  “Indeed.  It was most pleasant, though I had a few qualms at first.  I am glad you talked me into it.”</p>
<p>Seeming relieved she nodded.  “Good.  I know such things are not to everyone’s taste.”  </p>
<p>She turned her head to watch Erchirion and Amrothos setting the oars in place, and he realized that she had been worried about pleasing him.  It both touched and worried him.  He did not wish for her to be concerned about such things.  Her very presence in his life had already proven a tremendous blessing, so he could hardly quibble about doing something that she enjoyed, regardless of whether it particularly interested him or not.  The truth was, she asked virtually nothing of him.  She had given him a great deal, but taken nothing in return.  This was a very small repayment for her sacrifices, and not an unenjoyable one for him.  He would have to make a greater effort to let her know of his approbation.</p>
<p>
  <i>TBC</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>
    <br/>
    <b>You may have noticed that this originally said it was 7 chapters, but now only says 6.  You haven’t lost anything, but the seventh chapter was really merely a short epilogue chapter and I decided not to post it separately, so look for it at the end of Chapter 6 after “The End”. </b>
    <br/>
  </i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6</b>
</p><p>The visit to Dol Amroth was not entirely without work.  Eomer held discussions with Imrahil regarding setting up trade routes, and it was arranged for several traders to travel to Edoras the following month to discuss it further.  Eomer had already been in contact with Faramir who was arranging something similar with traders from Minas Tirith, and the king was satisfied with his efforts in getting things moving.  He wanted to see Rohan prosper and grow; trade would help that along appreciably.</p><p>All the same, their time in the south was too brief.  Reluctantly Eomer bid his hosts farewell, and they made their return journey.  Still, he had had a wonderful time, and he knew Lothiriel had been well-pleased to be with her family again.</p><p>The second night on the road, Eomer broached a subject he had become aware of on their visit.  Sitting down by the fire, next to his bride, he gazed thoughtfully at the flames while sipping his tea.  At length, he observed, “Your father tells me that you were the one who largely renegotiated Dol Amroth’s trade agreements for him, and that you are a fierce negotiator.”</p><p>Blushing slightly, she nodded.  “I assisted him, yes.  With Mordor becoming an increasing threat, his mind was preoccupied with other matters, and it was a way in which I could ease his burden.”</p><p>“Would you be interested in doing the same for me?” Eomer asked quietly, turning to look at her.  “I have never been called upon for such things, and though my advisers mean well, they have not had much dealings with Gondor for many years.  You would be in the best position to see that we are well represented and get a favorable agreement.”</p><p>“I am happy to do whatever you wish of me, Eomer.  If this will help you, then I will do it.”  She offered him a gentle smile, and he grinned in return.</p><p>“Thank you.  In some ways I trust you more than anyone else.  I…while I do not think anyone would cheat us, I fear they might try to take advantage of our inexperience,” he confessed.</p><p>Nudging his shoulder with her own, she lowered her voice and said, “You are not far wrong!  The traders will do all they can to get the best deal for themselves, and if they think you do not know what you are doing, they will turn that to their advantage.  When we get home, let me know what Rohan has to offer so I may prepare a plan in advance of the negotiators’ arrival.”</p><p>True to her word, when the first traders came from Dol Amroth, Lothiriel was ready for them.  Eomer’s advisers looked surprised at the sight of the queen seated beside the king for the meeting, but he offered no explanation for her presence.  Once the session had begun, Lothiriel allowed the men to discuss the agreements freely for some time before she inobtrusively laid a hand on Eomer’s arm.</p><p>Taking the cue, Eomer cleared his throat to draw the attention of the assembly, and then turned pointedly to his wife.  “Would you care to comment, my lady?”</p><p>“If I may, my lord.”  Turning to level her gaze on the Dol Amroth traders, she gave them a benign smile and they returned it indulgently.  Their smiles slipped, however, at her words.  “For those of you who do not know me, I am Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth.  Several years ago, I renegotiated trade agreements on behalf of my father.”  There was some nervous shifting at this pronouncement, and all eyes were riveted on her.</p><p>“I am curious as to why the cost you are expressing to us is so much greater than what is charged to Dol Amroth or Minas Tirith.  Even though I negotiated those agreements a number of years ago, I have kept abreast of the markets and know what the current supply and expense is for the various goods.  Further, my cousin, Lord Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, has discussed with me the trade agreements in place for Minas Tirith.”</p><p>The men looked among themselves, and one finally ventured, “My lady, the distance to travel to deliver the goods is much greater for Rohan.  It will cost us far more to supply your needs.”</p><p>Lothiriel raised an elegant eyebrow, and observed mildly, “True, but I am unclear how you can justify charging us more than twice as much as you charge in Gondor.  With the opening of the Dimholt, and improvements being made along the Great West Road, travel conditions are much better and swifter.  You bore none of the expense to improve the roads, so you will not need to pass that on to us.  Surely your other expenses will not be <i>that</i> much greater…”</p><p>Eomer’s advisers were openly gaping at the queen, astonished at this news.  While they had not cared for the high prices being quoted, they had no inkling about how substantial the disparity was.  The visiting traders now looked decidedly uneasy, not having expected anyone to know the going rate for such things.  They had thought the Rohan group would attempt to talk them down slightly, and they had been prepared to capitulate as a sign of good faith, but this was far different.</p><p>At length, one of them cleared his throat, “I see your point, my lady.  Perhaps we may reconvene in a few hours or tomorrow, after we have had time to review our numbers and make additional adjustments for the points you have raised.”</p><p>Lothiriel nodded cordially, “I am sure that would be quite satisfactory.  I have prepared a record of the agreements in Gondor, adjusted them for the travel expense, and suitable profit on your part.  I trust your next proposal will be more in line with our expectations.”</p><p>Barely concealing a grin, Eomer concluded the meeting, inviting the men to adjourn to the Hall for dinner.  Rising, he assisted Lothiriel up and escorted her from the room.  Once the visitors had been seated for dinner, Eomer excused himself and the queen for a few moments.  They barely made it to the nursery before he broke into laughter.  “You were brilliant, Lothiriel!  Your father’s praise was not misplaced!  My advisers would never have known the shenanigans that lot was trying to pull, and we would have ended up paying far more than we should.”  Impulsively, he pulled her into an embrace, pressing a kiss to her hair.  “Thank you!  The queen of Rohan is most impressive!”</p><p>Blushing with embarrassment and pleasure at his warm admiration, Lothiriel allowed herself to enjoy the moment.  Slowly, but surely, they were beginning to mesh and work well together, as she had hoped when she agreed to the marriage.  Pulling back, Eomer eyed her with his hands on her shoulders.  “Will you join us for dinner or would you prefer not?”</p><p>Smiling teasingly at him, she answered, “Much as it will annoy you, I believe I prefer to spend my dinner with our son than with those stuffy traders.  The king shall have to represent the both of us!”</p><p>Eomer made a face, though an unexpected thrill shot through him at her appellation of ‘our son’.  “You do play dirty!  Shall we not exchange places, and I stay with Elfwine while you entertain them?” he wheedled.</p><p>At her folded arms, he sighed with resignation.  “No, I did not think you would accept that suggestion.  Very well, considering your morning’s work, I will be generous and allow you this small reward!”  Kissing her cheek, he added, “I will send word when they are ready to reconvene.  Enjoy your meal.”</p><p>The afternoon session of negotiations was much more acceptable.  Once the traders realized Lothiriel’s connections, and intimate knowledge of trading details in Gondor, they were ever so careful to offer a reasonable contract that benefited both sides rather than just themselves.  </p><p>To Eomer’s further satisfaction, several of his advisers clearly had done an about face regarding the queen, now singing her praises most enthusiastically.  A few seemed to resent her involvement, despite the favorable outcome, but they wisely kept their thoughts to themselves.  It was agonizingly slow in coming, but the people of Rohan were gradually accepting their new queen.</p><p>By the time the Harvest Festival arrived in mid-September, Eomer was quite comfortable in his marriage.  He and Lothiriel attended together, with Elfwine in their arms until the child grew weary and Hild returned to Meduseld with him.  The royal couple lingered on, visiting with their people and engaging in the various entertainments.  </p><p>Eomer had been seated for a while, talking with Eothain and some of the riders in his guard.  The last he had seen, Lothiriel was talking with a few noblewomen at a nearby table, but he now glimpsed her being approached by a rider seeking a dance.  Lothiriel had always been quite willing to dance with most all comers, believing it helped relations for her to be so approachable.  Eomer’s eyes followed the pair to the makeshift dance area, and Lothiriel was soon enthusiastically learning the steps of the folk dance in progress.</p><p>Her eyes flared with laughter whenever she took a misstep, and the flame of the torches reflected glints of light in them.  When in Gondor, Eomer had noticed that the married women tended to wear their hair in more severe styles, and on their visit Lothiriel had somewhat adhered to that.  As soon as they left, however, she reverted to the softer, looser styles that were more common in the Mark.  Watching her now, as her dark hair swung about her, he mused that he much preferred it this way.  She was young and attractive; there was no need for her to appear so matronly as Gondor thought desirable.</p><p>The longer Eomer watched the rider dancing with his wife, for they continued on through several dances, the more he felt restive.  A cuff on the arm from Eothain brought his attention back to his companions.  “I am sorry.  Did you say something, Eothain?”</p><p>Grinning with amusement, his friend shook his head.  “I will grant the queen is pleasing to the eye, my friend, but she has been so for many months now.  Are you just noticing?”</p><p>Eomer flushed red, though the dim light hid it for the most part.  “A man is not allowed to admire his wife?” he justified, and Eothain raised an eyebrow at him.  His friend was well aware of the nature of Eomer’s marriage, though he did not intend to freely discuss it in front of the other men.</p><p>Not wanting to draw any more attention to their words, Eomer rose.  “I was just thinking I should like a dance with the queen.  If you will excuse me, gentlemen.”</p><p>He drew near the edge of the dance area, and waited there for the present dance to conclude.  Lothiriel and her partner moved past, and she flashed him a dazzling smile as she went by.  When at last the music ended, Lothiriel bid the rider farewell and came to join her husband.</p><p>“Were you looking for me, Eomer?  Do you wish to return to Meduseld?” she asked.</p><p>Why did it bother him that her first thought was that he was merely fetching her to attend him?  Shaking his head, he moved closer.  “I had thought my wife might be willing to dance with me.  If she is not too tired already from her earlier exertions.”</p><p>Her face lit up at his words, as he did not often dance, with her or anyone else.  “Of course!  I should be delighted!”  She reached for his arm and he steered her back into the dance area as the music started up again.  This was one she was familiar with, and she confidently moved along, matching him stride for stride.  Like her brothers, she was on the tall side, making her much closer to Eomer’s height than most women.  </p><p>It was a vigorous dance, and by the end, they were both breathless.  Laughing with sheer pleasure, Lothiriel caught his arm again.  “I do hope that now you have exhausted me, you will at least fetch me some wine to ease my thirst!”</p><p>“Me?  It was not me who exhausted you!  Your previous partner danced with you far longer.  Any weariness is his doing not mine!  However, I shall be gracious and attend to the queen in her need!”  Flashing her a roguish grin, he moved away as she laughingly took a seat at a nearby table to await his return.</p><p>As he settled beside her, handing her the mug of wine, he observed, “You are enjoying yourself, then?”</p><p>“Oh, yes!  Very much!  This is more like the festivals we have in Dol Amroth.  Minas Tirith is much more staid and proper – in a word, dull!”</p><p>The night breeze blew some of her hair across her face, and he reached over to tuck it behind her ear.  As he did, their eyes met and for an instant time stood still.  Then her brow twitched with perplexity and she glanced away.  For a moment, Eomer wasn’t certain what had just happened.  The cheerful easiness of before seemed gone, and it unsettled him.</p><p>Setting aside her empty mug, Lothiriel rose, smiling tentatively down at him.  “I think I will call it a night.  Will you walk back with me or would you stay longer?”</p><p>Immediately he was on his feet.  “I will accompany you.”  Catching her elbow, he guided her up the hill toward Meduseld, calling farewells to any he passed who noticed their departure.</p><p>They went together to check on Elfwine, who was soundly sleeping, and then bid each other goodnight before going on to their respective rooms.  Once he was alone, Eomer wandered restlessly to his window and stared out into the night.  Tonight, at this moment, he felt very alone.  It had not been so earlier, not for most of the evening.  Everything had changed in that single instant when he had touched her.  Why?</p><p>She had always seemed easy with him, and had not previously been reluctant to make physical contact with him – a hand on his arm or shoulder.  Why was tonight different?  Because they had danced close together?  Because his brushing back her hair had seemed so intimate?  Because his stomach had lurched as he did it, and then gazed into her dark eyes?</p><p>Was this love he was feeling?  It felt far different than what he had shared with Cafliss.  That had been bright and flaming, exciting; like a wildfire pushed before the wind, it had swept them both along.  This was more a steady glowing of a dependable fire, warming his heart and filling his entire being with...contentment.  Could love be so very dissimilar with different people?</p><p>He sighed, and wearily rubbed his face.  Could it be possible he was falling in love with his wife?  And, if it was, what were her feelings in the matter?  He had seen nothing to suggest anything had changed for her since their wedding.  And just now, he rather thought he wanted things to change.  Slowly he undressed and climbed into bed, but sleep did not come for some time as his thoughts roiled considering where his life was going.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>Lately, Eomer seemed to find himself in the nursery more and more often during the day.  While he tried to make himself believe it was to spend more time with Elfwine, who was becoming far more interesting as he neared the age of two years, in truth he rather thought it was Lothiriel who he sought there.  That was not to say he did not enjoy being with his son, but something else was drawing him here so frequently.</p><p>If Lothiriel noticed his increased presence, she did not comment.  Today, he stood watching her changing the boy’s diaper, all the while chattering away to Elfwine about anything and everything.</p><p>“May I ask you something?” he queried.</p><p>“Of course,” she responded over her shoulder, not looking up from her task.</p><p>“Why do you spend so much time talking to Elfwine when he cannot understand you?”</p><p>“He may not understand the words, but he has come to know my voice along with the comfort and safety of my arms.”  She looked up at him and added, “You should do likewise so he will know you as well.  Tell him stories while you hold him.”</p><p>“I do not believe I know any childrens’ stories to tell him,” Eomer admitted reluctantly.</p><p>“That is not necessary.  Tell him of your life, even of the battles in which you fought.  As you said, he will not understand the words so much as the feeling of being with you.  Later, when he is old enough to understand the words, he will desire to have you read to him or tell him stories; to simply spend time being with you.”</p><p>Eomer rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and nodded.  “I will do as you say.  Aunt Minleoth had heard me talking to him once in his crib and mocked me.  I have not done it since,” he confessed.</p><p>Stepping closer, Lothiriel touched his arm and looked up at her husband.  “Trust your instincts.  I have watched you, and in most things you have good instincts.  Sometimes they need guiding and refining, but basically they are true.”</p><p>At her words, he blushed, but appreciated the vote of confidence in him.  Wrapping an arm around her head he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.  “Thank you.  I truly do appreciate your supportiveness.  Come, we should be going to dinner.”</p><p>Moving down the corridor, it seemed as though they had regained that closeness they briefly had shared the night of the Harvest Festival.  More importantly, she did not seem to be drawing away from him this time.  In the weeks since the festival, he had thought much about Lothiriel, and studied her when she was not looking.  Perhaps, if she was amenable to the idea, they could begin to turn this into a true marriage.  She had said she was prepared to honor her vows completely, and bear him children if he wished, but could she come to have feelings for him such as he was beginning to discover he had for her?</p><p>He knew she had always wanted to have many children of her own; her brothers had mentioned that when they visited Dol Amroth.  And, clearly, she enjoyed motherhood, if her behavior toward Elfwine was any indication.  But that did not necessarily mean that she did – or could – love him.  She was fond of him, he was certain, but love might be an entirely other matter.</p><p>For the next several days, Eomer stewed about the situation and finally, as November came upon them, he decided that the only solution was to woo his wife and hope that she could come to share his feelings.  He had resisted the notion at first, thinking it impossible, or even improper, but now he was convinced that he had fallen in love with Lothiriel of Dol Amroth.</p><p>xxxxx</p><p>The rains of early winter kept most people indoors this time of year except when it could not be avoided.  With the wind added to the wet weather, it could chill you to the bone to be outside very long.  For Eomer, the advantage was that his advisers were less inclined to venture forth for all the many meetings they deemed completely necessary the rest of the year, and he made full use of the reprieve.  </p><p>Elfwine had been walking for several months now, getting better at it every day, and Lothiriel had assured him that his son would be far more interested in snow this year than he had been the previous one.  Consequently, Eomer was eagerly awaiting the first snow fall.  In the interim, he was enjoying spending this inclement season of the year getting to know his son better, and spending more time with him.</p><p>For the most part, Eomer could generally find Elfwine and Lothiriel playing in the nursery or exploring the Golden Hall, and many times Lothiriel turned up at his study door with the boy in her arms.  Sometimes she remained with them while they played together, and sometimes she went off to pursue other activities.  Eomer rather preferred when she stayed.</p><p>In mid-November, strong storms pounded Meduseld for several days and most of the residents became housebound.  When Eomer ventured in search of Elfwine, he found the nursery empty, but upon hearing voices from Lothiriel’s chamber, he moved to the connecting door that was ajar.  He stood there listening for a moment, and realized it was Lothiriel telling Elfwine a story.  For a while, he just leaned near the door, admiring the rise and fall of her voice as she brought to life the tale of drama on the high seas.  When she paused, he risked disturbing them with a knock at the door, and she summoned him in.</p><p>The pair were snuggled in a large heavily cushioned chair in front of the fire.  The sight of them together brought a lump to his throat.  Her long, dark tresses framed her face, falling down her shoulders where it mingled pleasingly with Elfwine’s golden hair.  He had hoped she would care for his son when he married her, but he didn’t think he’d ever dared quite believe she would come to love Elfwine as her own.  Looking at them now, he could not imagine any birth mother reflecting more love in her countenance.</p><p>Elfwine was almost asleep in her arms, and Eomer moved to kneel beside them, gently stroking the lad’s hair before pressing a kiss to the tousled blond locks.  His eyes flicked up to his wife and he whispered sincerely, “You are beautiful!”</p><p>Instead of the usual blush, she seemed overwhelmed, and a single tear slipped down her cheek.  His hand reached out and he tenderly brushed it away with his thumb.  Rising, he bent and took Elfwine from her arms, carrying the child to his bed.  Lothiriel followed to the doorway, standing and watching him tuck his son under the covers, before turning back and moving to stand before her.</p><p>He caught both of her hands in his, and she dropped her gaze rather than meet his eyes.  For several moments, they just stood close, not speaking.  Then he raised his hand to brush against her cheek, and cup her chin to lift her face to his.  “Lothiriel,” he whispered softly.  </p><p>Her eyes were wide, staring at him with something close to fear, but not quite.  Taking a chance, he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, hearing her breath hitch.  For a moment, he pulled back to judge her reaction, but whether she intended him to see it or not, there was nothing but yearning in her gaze.  Satisfied, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into his embrace, claiming her lips with fervor.  She hesitated only an instant before clinging to him, welcoming the intimacy he had initiated.</p><p>Without realizing it, they had moved from the doorway back into her bedchamber, pushing the door closed behind them so as not to disturb the sleeping child.  The gloomy weather outdoors made the room almost as dark as if it were night already, and only the cheery fire drove back the shadows.</p><p>Eomer broke off the kiss, and drew back to eye her closely in the flickering firelight.  “Lothiriel…do you wish this?  When I asked you to marry me, I gave you ample reason to expect I would not so much as lay a hand upon you, and you have every right to expect I will hold to that.  I will not force my attentions upon you against your wishes.”</p><p>His breath caught in his throat as he awaited her response, and he suddenly realized how very much he wanted her to care for him, and wanted to truly make her his wife.</p><p>A slow smile slid over Lothiriel’s features, followed by an expression he couldn’t decipher.  The fingers of her right hand came up and brushed lightly over his lips, and involuntarily he pressed a kiss to them, causing her smile to deepen.  Leaning closer so they were almost touching, she whispered, “I very much wish it…my love!”</p><p>For an instant, he failed to comprehend what she’d said, but then the meaning hit him full force, and elation flooded through him.  Eagerly he claimed her mouth once more, and snugged her back against him.  Perhaps it was delayed a few months, but at last they would have their joyous wedding night.</p><p><i>THE END</i>	[but don’t forget the Epilogue, below]</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 7: Epilogue</b>
</p><p>Lothiriel sat watching her husband and son splashing in the swimming hole, Elfwine’s childish giggle joined by Eomer’s booming laughter.  At just two and a half years of age, Elfwine was not yet able to fully appreciate the water, but he was clearly enjoying himself nevertheless, and it brought a smile to see the boy’s pleasure reflected in his father’s face.  Her hand slid down over her expanding belly, and she lowered her eyes as her smile deepened.  Soon Elfwine would be joined by a brother or sister.  </p><p>She had always wanted a large family, and hoped to marry a man of the same opinion.  When King Eomer had proposed a marriage of convenience, it had seemed that possibility was lost, for he had made it clear he did not expect to consummate his marriage with a woman he did not love.  That understanding had driven a stake through her heart on two counts – to wed without the prospect of children, to a man who did not love her as she loved him.</p><p>She had not expected to care so deeply for this man from the North.  He was handsome, to be sure, and pleasant, though clearly overburdened by many cares and worries.  But he had proven to be an unusual combination of strength and tenderness, and before she had known him a fortnight, she knew he had captured her heart.  Still, she had not expected the proposal he offered, and was a little surprised at her willingness to accept it on the terms he specified.</p><p>Perhaps even at the outset some tiny part of her dared hope that one day his heart would lighten, and when it did he might come to find joy in her, desire her, love her.  It had taken many months, during which their deepening friendship had proven bittersweet to her.</p><p>And then one day he had come to her, with love shining in his eyes.  He wanted her, he loved her, and finally they were one as she had always dreamed.  Eomer claimed it was extremely brave of her to have held out such hope when he gave her no reason to believe it would ever transpire as she wished.  Possibly so, though she had never felt brave.  She just knew she would rather settle for his friendship, standing by his side, than to be parted from him all her days.  That his love had been her reward was almost too impossibly wonderful to comprehend, but so it was.</p><p>Her two men began to splash her with water, and her merry laughter rang out around the cove.  Oh, yes, it had been worth it!</p><p>
  <i>THE SECOND END</i>
</p><p> </p><p>11/24/06 – 12/18/06</p><p>*****<br/>
Minleoth - Eomer's aunt - “my song”<br/>
Alcathir - Elphir's wife - “shining face”<br/>
Eledferth – head housekeeper - “fiery spirit”<br/>
Cafliss - Eomer's first wife and Elfwine's birth mother - “quick joy”<br/>
*****</p><p>Eomer married in April of 3018; his wife bears a son in his absence and dies during childbirth (in Jan 3019)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>
    <b>Next up will be another one-shot, Impertinent, that I will post on Wed., Sep 2 and then on the following Saturday (5th) I will begin a new multi-chapter story, Tutelage.</b>
  </i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>